Back To Berlin
by Mel023
Summary: Après leurs tour du monde en bateau qui dura près d'une année complète David et Lisa rentrèrent à Berlin, une petite surprise les accompagne ce qui risque de choquer certaine personnes de leur entourage [OS en plusieurs chapitre]
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma nouvelle histoire sur David et Lisa, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

* * *

 **Sur la mer/bateau de David**

Cette année loin de Berlin et du stresse qui accompagne cette vie avec Kérima et tout ces problèmes avaient fait un bien fou à David et Lisa qui avaient pu profiter pleinement de leur vie de jeunes mariés, au cours de leur périple autour du monde ils ont visité beaucoup d'endroit d'où ils en ont garder beaucoup de souvenirs et pas mal de photos au point qu'ils pourraient en faire un album photo. Ils ont visités quelques villes des états-unis où d'ailleurs ils ont pu rendre visite à Mariella et Laurent qui leur ont réservé une petite surprise enfin pas si petite que ça car ils ont découvert que le couple étaient les heureux parents d'une petit fille de trois semaines absolument adorable. Enfin bref parmi tout ces endroits merveilleux l'endroit où ils sont resté le plus longtemps c'est en Tasmanie situé en Australie d'ailleurs c'est là bas qu'ils se sont poser avant de décider de rentré à Berlin même si David n'était pas trop enthousiaste à cette idée dans le sens où il savait qu'à peine rentré les problèmes allaient commencés cependant d'un autre côté l'idée de revoir sa famille lui fesait tout de même plaisir ainsi que leurs amis

Lisa était accoudé sur le pont et elle regarda l'océan droit devant elle avec un sourire scotché aux lèvres car elle a tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec David au cours de cette année au quatre coins du globes si on peut dire, si il y a deux on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait mariée avec l'homme de ses rêves elle en aurait probablement rit car à cette époque c'était tout sauf bien partie entre eux d'ailleurs quand elle se remémore le passé ça a été un chemin semer d'embuche mais la vie c'est un peu comme les montagnes russes quand on y réfléchit cependant Lisa et David ont suffisamment eu de haut et de bas pour enfin avoir le droit à un bonheur sans nuages car ils le méritent. Alors qu'elle savourait l'air frais qui venait caresser son visage elle sentit deux bras venir enlacer sa taille et poser son menton dans le creux de son épaule puis y déposer un doux baiser qui fit frissonner le corps de la jeune femme tout en là fesant sourire

Lisa: David

David: Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ?

Lisa: Personne, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées

David: Et quoi pensais-tu ?

Lisa: A toi, à nous, à cette année autour du monde qu'on vient de vivre

David en souriant: C'est vrai que c'était fabuleux

Lisa: Tellement fabuleux que ça me fait bizarre de rentrer à Berlin

David: Si tu veux on peut toujours repartir

Lisa: Dis pas de bêtises

David: C'est toi qui a voulut qu'on rentre, on était bien en Tasmanie

Lisa: Et on sera bien à Berlin aussi

David: Où alors le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête avant qu'on arrive

Lisa: David qu'est-ce que tu as ?

David: Rien, je veux juste qu'on garde à l'esprit que ce qui compte c'est nous

Lisa: Bien évidement David mais ne me dis pas que tes parents te manquent pas où encore Kim

David: Un peu si

Lisa: Je le savais

David: C'est juste que je veux pas qu'on retombe dans les problèmes familiaux, les problèmes de Kérima et tout le reste

Lisa en se retournant: Ça n'arrivera pas

David: Tu n'en sais rien

Lisa: Tant qu'on est ensemble on pourra tout affronter

David: Tu as raison, à propos d'affrontement …

Lisa: Tu te demander comment nos proches vont réagir à propos de Adam

David: Oui

Adam ? Mais qui est Adam vous vous demander certainement et quel lien il a avec David et Lisa. La réponse est simple mais tellement extraordinaire que personne ne peut se douter de qui est cette personne où plutôt ce petit garçon car c'est un enfant de cinq ans, en réalité ce petit bonhomme est l'enfant qu'ils ont adoptés il y a quatre mois lors de leur passage à San Fransisco aux Etat-Unis. C'est assez surprenant d'imaginer qu'ils sont les parents d'un enfant qui n'est biologiquement pas d'eux mais quand on sait comment ils se sont rencontrés c'est encore plus dingue, plus ils approchaient de Berlin plus David et Lisa se demandaient comment leurs proches allaient réagir lorsqu'ils feront la connaissance de cette petite bouille qui dort actuellement la cabine qu'ils lui ont aménager sur le bateau

* * *

 _ **Flashback quatre mois plus tôt/Etats-Unis/San Francisco/La plage**_

David et Lisa étaient arrivés à San Francisco il y a deux jours et ils étaient en train de visiter la ville et les environs, ils étaient pour l'instant en train de marcher sur le sable fin de la plage de la ville quand tout à coup quelque chose attira l'attention du jeune couple où plutôt quelqu'un. Non loin deux à quelques pas il y avait un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans aux cheveux blond et aux yeux brun ténébreux dont reflétait l'innocence et l'insouciance que tout les enfants ont à cet âge là, ce dernier s'amusait à construire quelque chose sur le sable mais les jeunes mariés se demandaient où était donc les parents car mise à par eux il n'y avait personne sur la plage. David et Lisa se regardaient l'un l'autre en se demandant tout les deux ce que fesait cet enfant ici et surtout tout seul

Lisa: Mais où sont les parents ?

David Et si on allait lui demander

Lisa: D'accord

Suite aux dernières paroles de la jeune femme et d'un commun accord le couple s'avança prudemment vers le petit garçon afin de lui demander ce qu'il fesait ici tout seul et où sont ses parents car c'était inquiétant de voir un enfant livrer à lui même sur une plage alors qu'il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi, quel genre de parents laisseraient leur enfant tout seul. Le petit garçon ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que deux individus s'approchaient de lui d'ailleurs il était bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il fesait pour comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tout à coup il vit deux pieds à quelques centimètres de ses yeux sur le sable ce qui attira enfin l'intêret du petit garçon qui se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers le couple après avoir sursauter car il ne les avait pas vu venir, il eut alors un mouvement de recul, Lisa et David s'agenouillèrent à la hauteur du petit bonhomme qui avait vraiment une bouille à croquer

Lisa: N'est pas peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal

Le petit garçon: Vous voulez quoi ?

David: Savoir comment tu t'appelles déjà

Le petit garçon: Et pourquoi je vous le dirais, je ne vous connais pas

Lisa: Je m'appelle Lisa et lui c'est mon mari, David

David: Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

Le petit garçon: Adam

David: Ravie de te connaître

Adam: Que me voulez-vous ?

Lisa: On aimerait savoir ce que tu fais ici tout seul

Adam: Je ne suis pas tout seul, mon copain Mr Foofi est avec moi

David: Bon toi et ton ours en peluche que faites-vous ici tout seul ?

Lisa: Et tes parents ils sont où ?

Adam: Pas là

David: Ils t'ont oublié où tu t'es perdu ?

Adam: Ils sont juste pas là

Lisa: Si tu nous dis où tu habites on pourrait te ramener chez toi, je suis sur que tes parents doivent être mort d'inquiétude

Adam: Ils ne sont plus là

Lisa: Comment ça ?

Adam d'une petite voix: Ils sont montés au ciel

David: Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment désolé mon grand

Lisa: Mais alors qui s'occupe de toi ?

Adam: Moi

David: Tu as bien de la famille ? Des oncles, des tantes, des grand parents ?

Adam: Non

Lisa: Adam on ne peut te laisser tout seul livré à toi même

Adam: Pourquoi pas ? Je me débrouille très bien

David: Parce que c'est dangereux bonhomme surtout la nuit d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que tu vis tout seul ?

Adam: Trois mois

 _Lisa dans ses pensées: Oh mon dieu mais c'est affreux, comment il a pu survivre par lui même à son âge ?_

David: Adam tu veux bien venir avec nous ?

Adam: Si je me suis enfuit de l'orphelinat c'est pas pour y retourner

Lisa: Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuit Adam ?

Adam: Parce qu'ils sont méchant, je suis mieux tout seul

David: Ça te dirais te manger une glace sur mon bateau ?

Adam surpris: Vous avez un bateau ?

Lisa: Oui, on fait actuellement un tour du monde en bateau

Adam: Trop cool

David: Alors ça te dis bonhomme ?

Adam semblait mesurer le pour et le contre en penchant sa petite tête sur le côté ce qui fit sourire David et Lisa puis il fit un hochement de tête et il se leva en époussetant ses vêtements d'une main pour enlever sable qu'il y avait dessus tandis qu'il tenait son ours sous son autre bras, le jeune couple se releva puis le jeune homme se pencha vers le petit garçon tellement mignon et il le souleva dans ses bras puis ils s'éloignèrent de la plage ainsi que de l'océan. Adam posa sa tête sur l'épaule de David tandis qu'il encercla son cou avec son petit bras de libre, ensuite le couple prit la direction du port où était stationner le bateau du jeune homme où plutôt encrer. Ils ignoraient encore ce qui aller se passer mais ni Lisa ni son cher et tendre n'avaient pu se résoudre à abandonner ce petit garçon et encore moins à le renvoyer dans l'orphelinat duquel il c'était échapper car visiblement il en avait peur et il ne voulait pas y retourner sous aucune prétexte

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

* * *

L'adoption d'Adam ne c'était pas fait un en un jour d'ailleurs Lisa et David n'avaient pas eu l'idée de l'adopter tout de suite cependant prendre soin de lui un jour c'était transformer en semaine puis en mois jusqu'au jour où l'idée de devenir ses parents leur a parut comme une évidence rien qu'à le regarder jouer sur un air de jeu le sourire aux lèvres, le couple avait alors fait toutes les démarches nécessaire pour adopter le petit garçon et à présent ce petit ange est devenu leur fils aux yeux de la loi. Au cours de ses quatre derniers mois David et Lisa avaient apprit de la bouche de leur fils que ce dernier étaient battu par les enfants de l'orphelinat mais que du vivant de ses parents biologique son père aussi était violent avec lui ce qui avait bien évidemment choqué le jeune couple qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça, comment un père pouvait-il lever la main sur son propre fils ? Adam se remettait petit à petit des traumatismes des mauvais traitement que son père biologique lui avait fait endurer grâce à l'amour de ses parents actuels

* * *

 **Berlin/Villa des Seidel**

Plusieurs heures c'était écoulés avant que David et Lisa n'atteignent le port de Berlin mais à peine être descendu du bateau avec Adam que le couple avaient décidé qu'ils iraient d'abord faire la surprise aux parents du jeune homme de leur retour définitif mais aussi afin de leur présent leur enfant, ils étaient actuellement dans un taxi et le petit garçon étaient assit entre ses deux parents mais ce dernier était assez anxieux car ces derniers lui avait expliquer que personne ne savait qu'ils l'avaient adopté et donc maintenant il avait peur qu'on ne l'aime pas parce qu'il n'est pas biologiquement leur fils ce qui est complètement normal pour un enfant d'avoir de tel craintes bien que sa mère lui est répéter à de nombreuses reprises depuis qu'ils ont quitter le port que ses grands-parents allaient l'adorer. Le taxi s'arrêtait devant la villa des parents de David et il se gara sur le trottoir de la rue du quartier

Lisa: On est arrivé

David: Allons-y

Adam: Et si ils ne m'aimaient pas

David: Ils vont t'adorer

Lisa: Je sais que ça t'inquiète mais tout ce passera bien Adam

David: Et puis ensuite tu rencontreras les parents de maman

Lisa: Et peut être avec un peu de chance ton oncle Bruno aussi

Adam: Celui que tu ne connais pas ?

Lisa en souriant: Oui celui là

Il est vrai que Lisa ne connaissait pas Bruno ni même de comment il avait découvert la vérité sur ses origines cependant elle avait hâte de le rencontrer et de découvrir quel genre de personne c'est, lorsqu'elle a apprit qu'elle avait un demi-frère répondant au nom de Bruno par mail elle et David venaient juste d'adopté Adam et on peut bel et bien affirmer qu'elle avait d'abord été choqué par la nouvelle ce que son mari pouvait bien comprendre car lui aussi avait vécu l'expérience d'un frère sortit tout droit de nul part enfin sauf que l'histoire entre Bruno et Richard n'avait rien de comparable mais alors rien du tout. Le couple Seidel sortèrent du taxi suivit de très près par leur fils, David régla la course au chauffeur après avoir sortit les valises du coffre puis le taxi quitta le quartier sous le regard de la petite famille mais quelques minutes plus tard David et Lisa se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la maison où le jeune homme avait grandit alors que ce dernier soulevait Adam dans ses bras alors qu'il portait déjà leurs baguages sur ses épaules tout en poussant une valise à roulettes de sa main de libre

Adam avait enrouler ses petits bras autour de la nuque de David et ce dernier lui déposa un bisous sur le front comme pour le rassurer car il sentait que son fils était anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer ses grands-parents paternel et que ces derniers ne l'aiment pas, pour lui comme pour Lisa cette perspective est complètement inconcevable que ce soit avec les parents du jeune homme autant qu'avec ses parents à elle connaissant parfaitement leur famille respective et puis Adam est tellement adorable et attachant en plus d'être super mignon que c'est impossible de na pas craquer pour cette petite bouille d'ange d'ailleurs il est très bien placer pour le savoir. Alors que la petite famille traversait la grande allée en direction de la porte d'entrée de la maison David ouvrit la porte en question et il entra mais à peine entré qu'ils croisèrent Gabrielle qui était plus que surprise en plus d'être choqué ce qui est parfaitement normal car elle ne savait pas que ce dernier et sa jeune épouse étaient de retour à Berlin d'ailleurs personne ne le savait car c'est le but d'une surprise de ne rien dévoiler, en voyant l'expression qu'affichait le visage de cette dernière David ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire tout comme Lisa

Gabrielle: Oh mon dieu

David: Bonjour Gabrielle

Gabrielle: Monsieur

David: Vous vous souvenez de Lisa, ma femme

Gabrielle: Bien sur

Lisa: Bonjour Gabrielle

Gabrielle: Bonjour Mlle Plenske, pardon Mme Seidel maintenant

 _Lisa dans ses pensées: Oh mon dieu ce que j'aime entendre ça, Mme Seidel_

Gabrielle: Excusez-moi si je semble surprise mais votre père ne m'a pas dit que vous rentriez

David: C'est parce qu'il n'est pas au courant, personne ne l'est. On voulait leur faire la surprise

Gabrielle: Pour ma part c'est réussit

Lisa: C'était le but

Gabrielle: Et qui est ce petit garçon ?

David: Notre fils

Gabrielle surprise: Votre ….. ?

Lisa: Oui nous l'avons adopté il y a quatre mois

Gabrielle: Et s'appelle-t-il ?

Adam: Adam, Adam Seidel

Gabrielle: Bonjour, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Adam

Adam: Moi aussi mais vous êtes qui ?

David à Adam: C'est Gabrielle, je t'en ai parlé. Tu te souviens ?

Adam: Oui. Je suis ravie de vous connaître

Adam se souvenait que lorsqu'ils étaient en Tasmanie son père lui avait parlé de Gabrielle et que cette dernière était la gouvernante de sa famille d'ailleurs le petit avait pas eu besoin qu'on lui explique ce qu'était une gouvernante car il en avait une du vivant de ses parents biologiques d'ailleurs il se souvenait qu'elle s'appelait Vanessa et qu'elle était très gentille avec lui et qu'elle prenait souvent soins de lui. Suite aux dernières paroles de son fils le jeune homme posa doucement ce dernier sur le sol et Adam s'empressa de déposer un bisous sur la joue de Gabrielle lorsque cette dernière se mit à la hauteur et elle l'embrassa à son tour ce qui fit sourire David et Lisa, pour l'instant tout se passait bien et ils espéraient que ça continuerait ainsi. La gouvernante se releva tandis que le petit garçon retourna auprès de ses parents

David: Mes parents sont là ?

Gabrielle: Oui dans le salon

David: Bien

Gabrielle à Lisa: Ainsi que les votre

Lisa: Oh

David: C'est tout aussi bien en fin de compte

Oui c'était tout aussi bien que les parents de Lisa soit ici avec les parents de David car tout le monde sera présent pour rencontrer Adam cela dit ce dernier semblait encore plus anxieux et stresser qu'à leurs sortie du taxi car jusqu'à présent c'était prévu qu'il rencontre uniquement les parents de son père mais maintenant ceux de sa mère s'ajoutent à l'équation, quelques secondes plus tard la petite famille Seidel fraichement de retour à Berlin fit son entré à l'intérieur de la demeure et en effet les Seidel et les Plenske étaient en grande discussion enfin pas tous car Kim n'était pas là. En effet la jeune adolescente qui est à présent devenue une belle jeune femme était quelque part en ville comme souvent ces derniers temps sans pour autant dire où elle va ni ce qu'elle fait, c'est donc avec Adam qui se cachait timidement derrière ses parents que David et Lisa entrèrent dans le salon

Lisa: Bonjour tout le monde

Laura & Frédéric surpris: David

Bernard & Katia surpris: Lisa

David: Surprise

Katia: Oh mon dieu

Frédéric: Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas prévenu de votre retour ?

Lisa: Pour vous faire la surprise

Bernard: Et bien c'est réussit

David: C'était le but

Laura: Bienvenue à la maison les enfants

Lisa: Merci Laura

David: Dites il manque pas quelqu'un ?

Frédéric: Si, Kim

Laura: Elle est sortie, ta sœur est assez mystérieuse ses derniers temps

Bernard: Et Bruno

Lisa: J'adorerais le rencontrer

Katia: Lui aussi si tu savais

David: Lisa et moi on a quelque chose à vous annoncer

Frédéric: On vous écoutes

Lisa: On est pas revenue seul

Les parents respectifs du couple ne comprenaient pas du tout où leurs enfants voulaient en venir quand tout à coup ils virent une chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais penser voir un jour enfin pas avant plusieurs années ce qui les figea littéralement sur place, Lisa tenait par la main un petit garçon qui se cachaient derrière sa maman tout timide ce qui fit sourire David. Une fois le choc de la surprise passé Bernard, Katia, Frédéric et Laura se posaient un tas de question. Qui était cet enfant ? Ce qu'il fesait avec David et Lisa ? Comment ils c'étaient rencontrer ? Et surtout pourquoi l'avait-il ramener avec eux. Dès que les huit pairs de yeux se posèrent sur lui Adam se réfugia encore plus derrière sa maman bien trop intimidé par tout ces visages inconnus qui le dévisageaient même si techniquement ils ne sont pas des étrangers pour lui car ce sont ses grands-parents cependant mais il fallait juste que le petit garçon se sente un peu plus à l'aise pour que l'intimidation qu'il ressentait s'évapore, après quelques minutes le petit garçon se dégagea toujours aussi timidement et il fait face aux huit paires de yeux qui le scrutaient toujours du regard sans comprendre

David: On vous présente Adam, il a cinq ans et c'est notre fils

Katia surprise: Votre … ?

Lisa: Oui notre fils, nous l'avons adopté il y a quatre mois

David: Tu dis bonjour Adam

Adam d'une petite voix: Bonjour

Bernard: Il est adorable

Lisa: Je trouve aussi

Plus Laura regarda le petit garçon plus elle trouvait qu'il ressemblait à David et Lisa bien qu'il est été adopté d'ailleurs elle remarquait très clairement qu'il y avait une grande ressemblance entre le père et le fils quand ce dernier était enfant sauf qu'Adam a les cheveux blond ce qui coïncide parfaitement avec sa belle-fille qui a les cheveux blonds comme les blés. Le petit garçon lâcha la main de sa mère et il s'avança vers Bernard pour lui faire un bisous sur la joue et il fit pareil avec Katia, Frédéric et Laura sous le regard attendri de David et Lisa qui avaient un sourire scotché sur le visage, le couple était incroyablement soulager de voir que leurs parents respectifs prenaient plutôt incroyablement bien la nouvelle mais le plus merveilleux c'était qu'ils accueillaient Adam avec plaisir et qu'ils semblaient être plus que ravi de devenir grands parents. Quelques instants plus tard tout le monde était assit sur les canapés et sofa du salon alors que Gabrielle leur apporta de quoi boire selon les gouts de chacun

* * *

 **Berlin/Une villa/une chambre**

Depuis sa rupture avec Thibault Kim avait enchaîné les conquêtes si on peut dire à commencer par Declan avec qui ça n'avait pas duré longtemps mais le plus étrange c'est qu'elle est devenue la meilleure amie de son petit frère qui a le même âge qu'elle, ensuite il y a eu James dont elle tomba vraiment amoureuse mais le truc c'est qu'une partie de lui était encore amoureux de son ex et donc au final elle avait préféré rompre, après il y a eu Ryan celui qui avait fait chaviré son cœur et d'ailleurs la jolie blonde se projetait loin dans le futur avec lui enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir suite aux décès de sa mère sans prévenir Kim ni sans lui dire quand il rentrera si bien sur il décide de rentrer un jour. Pendant qu'elle était avec lui elle a fait la connaissance d'un homme très séduisant répondant au nom de Tom qui est un peu plus âgé qu'elle et ce dernier ne cessait de la courtiser à l'ancienne ce qui avait le dont de l'agacer au plus haut point, bien qu'elle affirmait haut et fort détestait cet homme elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attirer par lui et de ressentir des sentiments contradictoire envers ce dernier. Après le départ de Ryan Kim c'est retrouver seule le cœur brisé et bien entendu Tomas alias Tom était présent ce qui n'arrangeait rien à la situation car maintenant elle devait luter plus que jamais contre l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui d'ailleurs lui il fesait tout pour la faire craquer, après quelques mois les efforts du jeune homme fut récompenser car Kim tomba effectivement dans les bras de Tom

Voilà ça fait à présent trois mois qu'elle vit une histoire passionnée et intense avec Tom pour le plus grand bonheur des deux principaux intéressé mais être avec lui ce n'était pas simple tout les jours, on dit que quand on épouse un homme on épouse aussi sa famille et c'est bel et bien le cas pour Kim même si elle ne fais que sortir avec lui mais au final ça revient au même. Alors il y a tout d'abord Elias l'aîné de la famille qui incarne à lui tout seule la sagesse et le respect d'ailleurs ce dernier est très proche de Tomas mais il passe surtout le plus claire de son temps à apaiser les tentions qu'il peut y avoir à la maison particulièrement avec les jumeaux qui s'engueule tout le temps, son statue d'avocat d'Harvard se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure dès qu'on l'aperçoit dans son smoking deux pièces. Ensuite il y a les jumeaux où plutôt les faux jumeaux mais commençons plutôt par Ben qui est un vrai bout en train, du haut de ses 18 ans il se comporte comme un gosse de quatre ans à tel point qu'il arrive à épuisé ses deux aîné tandis que sa sœur jumelle a envie de lui arracher la tête tellement il lui tape sur le système et pourtant aucun de la fratrie ne le déteste vraiment tellement il est attachant et drôle quand on apprend à le connaître. Ensuite il y a Vanessah la seule fille dans cette fratrie composé uniquement de garçons qui a beau avoir l'air dure et forte elle bien plus fragile qu'on pourrait le croire sans oublier qu'elle adore sa famille plus que tout même si elle passe son temps à se disputer avec Ben mais d'un autre côté elle n'imagine pas un monde sans son agaçant jumeau, il lui arrive aussi de se disputer avec Tomas mais en revanche elle adore son frère Elias de qui elle est très proche et pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi. Et pour finir il y a Loukas le plus jeune de la fratrie qui du haut de ses neuf ans incarne à lui tout seul l'innocence et la joie de vivre, il s'entend à merveille avec ses frères et sieur et il les adore tous sans exception

Le jour était lever depuis maintenant des heures et des heures d'ailleurs les rayons du soleils entrait dans la chambre de Tomas à travers les rideaux et les vitres due la fenêtre, c'était un matin comme les autres pour Kim qui ne se doutait pas une seconde de ce qui se passait chez ses parents d'ailleurs en cet instant elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à Tom dont elle sentait les doigts effleurer son dos nu et ses reins. La jeune adolescente était couchée sur le ventre et ses long cheveux blonds comme les blés reposaient sur l'oreiller alors que son corps nue de déesse était recouvert par un draps en soie et tandis qu'elle dormait à point fermer où presque, logiquement elle aurait du rentrer chez elle il y a maintenant des heures mais le bel apollon qui effleurait sa peau sous ses doigts envoutant avait finit par l'entraîner de nouveau sous les draps dans des ébats endiablés qui l'avait complètement achever. Kim remua un peu sous le draps ce qui fit sourire Tom qui était parfaitement réveillé et en pleine forme près pour un énième round, ce dernier approcha son visage du dos de sa bien aimée où il y déposa plusieurs baisers ce qui eu pour but de réveiller la jolie blonde

Kim: Hummm

Tom: Bonjour Love

Kim: Oh non

Tom: Tu n'aimes pas ?

Kim: Au contraire, j'adore

Tom: Bien

Kim: Mais je suis trop fatigué

Tom: Ah bon ?

Kim: Tu m'as achevé, alors pour le troisième round ça devrait attendre ce soir

Tom faussement déçue: Quel dommage

Kim: En plus je devrais être chez moi

Tom: Tu es chez toi

Kim en se retournant: Non je suis chez toi

Tom: Viens vivre avec moi

Kim choquée: As-tu perdue l'esprit ?

Tom: Pas du tout, je suis très sérieux

Kim: On est ensemble que depuis trois mois

Tom: Et ?

Kim: Et c'est trop tôt, en plus tu penses sincèrement que mes parents laisseraient leur fille de presque dix neuf ans emménager avec son petit ami qu'ils ne connaissent pas

Tom: Je te signale que c'est toi qui ne voulait pas jusqu'à présent que je rencontre tes parents

Kim: Oui bah ça me regarde

Tom: Kim tu es pratiquement toujours ici

Kim: Je dors ici, nuance

Tom: Tu aimes être ici

Kim: Oui

Tom: Alors apportes le reste de tes affaires sweatheart

Kim: Et que va dire ta famille ? Hein ?

Tom: Ils t'adorent tu le sais bien, cites moi une seule personne ici qui ne t'apprécie pas

Kim: …..

Tom: Tu vois

Kim: Je vais y réfléchir

Oui Kim allait réfléchir au fait de venir vivre ici avec Tom et toute sa famille mais au fond d'elle même elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas tant que ça à réfléchir au fait d'emménager où non avec l'homme qu'elle aime car elle en meurt d'envie quoique que ses parents puisse en penser cependant elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était un peu de sa faute si ils ne connaissaient pas Tom car jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas voulut qu'ils se rencontrent parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils interfèrent dans son histoire surtout son père qui allait lui faire la morale sur le fait de fréquenter un homme plus âgé qu'elle mais honnêtement maintenant elle s'en fichait et puis elle est majeur non d'un chien. Kim plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux de son petit ami si intensément qu'elle n'osait plus bouger de peur de rompre le charme de l'instant mais quelques secondes plus tard elle réalisa que depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux elle ne l'avait toujours pas embrasser d'ailleurs la jolie blonde comptait bien y remédier dès à présent, elle l'embrassa longuement et tendrement lui transmettant à travers ce baiser tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Tom répondit à son baiser avec fougue et tendresse et bien entendue le baiser s'intensifia exactement comme ce matin cependant Kim mit fin au baiser avant que ça ne dérape et elle fila sous la douche sous le regard du jeune homme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire

Après avoir prit leur douche et s'être habillé Kim se dépêcher de descendre une à une les marches l'escalier principal du salon tandis que derrière elle Tom descendait à son tour les marches de l'escalier tout en esquissant un petit sourire amusé, oui voir son ange se hâter comme ça à courir comme si elle avait quelqu'un aux trousses ça l'amusait beaucoup enfin bref le jeune homme ne mit pas longtemps à rattraper la jeune femme. Avant que Kim ne puisse faire quoique se soit d'autre elle sentit une main faire pression sur son bras et la retourner et l'instant d'après elle se retrouva en face de Tom qui lui souriait d'un air malicieux ce qui manqua de faire sursauter la jeune femme qui lui avait fichu une sacré trouille d'ailleurs elle détestait quand il là surprenait comme ça sans prévenir. La jolie blonde frappa le bras de son homme en guise de mécontentement

Kim: Tu m'as foutu une de ses trouilles

Tom en souriant d'un air moqueur: Tu m'en vois navré

Kim: Faux

Tom en souriant: C'est vrai, ce que tu es jolie quand tu te mets en colère love

 _Kim dans ses pensées: Non mais pas croyable il se fou de moi ma parole_

Kim: Et là tu m'énerve encore plus

Tom: Mais tu m'aimes

Kim: Je te détestes

Tom: Menteuse

 _Kim dans ses pensées: Je t'aime autant que je te déteste. Grrrr_ r

Kim: Faut que j'y aille

Tom: Tu ne m'embrasse pas ?

Kim: Tu n'en a pas eu assez ? Sérieusement ?

Tom: J'en ai jamais assez love, j'en veux toujours plus

Oh oui c'était bel et bien vrai ce qu'il venait de dire d'ailleurs suite à ses dernière parole Tom se rapprochait d'avantage de sa belle tandis que cette dernière le regarda s'avancer de plus en plus sans dire un mot, tout ce qu'elle fesait c'était plonger intensément ses yeux bleu dans les siens puis tout à coup un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jolie blonde. Kim embrassa tendrement son homme, un baiser auquel le jeune homme répondit avec tout autant de tendresse et d'amour et la jolie blonde prolongea le baiser comme envoutée par les lèvres si douces et exquises de Tom mais après quelques minutes le baiser prit fin d'ailleurs la jeune femme du faire un effort surhumain pour détacher ses lèvres de celle de son homme alors que tout son corps réclamait tout le contraire. Quelques secondes plus tard Kim quitta la villa et rentra chez elle tandis que Tom à l'intérieur de chez lui avait un sourire niais scotché sur les lèvres tout en fixant l'endroit où était son bel ange blond quelques secondes plus tôt

* * *

 **Berlin/Villa des Seidel**

Une voiture se gara devant la villa des Seidel et quelques secondes plus tard une jolie blonde en sortie qui n'était autre que Kim puis elle ferma la porte du conducteur du véhicule alors qu'un sourire niais était présent sur son visage depuis qu'elle avait quitter la maison de Tom, la jeune adolescente contourna sa voiture en fesant claquer ses talons sur le sol tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de la villa dans laquelle elle a grandit. Quelques minutes plus tard Kim ouvrit la porte et la referma quelques secondes après avoir franchit le seuil de la porte, elle se débarrassa de sa veste et elle l'accrocha au porte manteau dans l'entrée sans enlever ce sourire nais qu'elle avait sur ses lèvres et l'instant d'après la jeune femme entra dans le salon mais elle se figea tel une statue de glace en voyant qui il y avait. Bon il y avait ses parents et les parents de Lisa ce qui ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça considérant le faite qu'ils sont plus où moins devenue amis, non ce qui là figea net sur place c'était de voir David et Lisa sans oublier qu'il y avait un petit garçon près de son père d'ailleurs il sortait où celui-là ? Personne ne l'avait prévenu du retour de son frère et de sa belle sœur, tout le monde regarda Kim attendant la réaction de cette dernière cependant cette dernière n'avait aucune réaction particulière

David: Kim ?

Kim en clignant des yeux: Salut

Lisa: Bonjour Kim

Kim: Vous êtes de retour ?

David: Oui

Kim à ses parents: Et pourquoi personne m'a prévenue hein ? Je suis pas n'importe qui quand même

David: Kim calmes toi

Kim en s'écriant: Je suis calme

David: Personne n'était au courant de notre retour Kim

Kim: Oh

Frédéric: Et peut être que si tu avais été à la maison ce matin tu aurais été au courant

 _Kim dans ses pensées: Il va presque arrivé à me culpabilisé_

Kim: …...

David: J'ai le droit à un câlin

Kim: Bien sur David

Kim s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été là quand David et Lisa ont fait leur retour surprise à la villa cependant elle n'arrivait pas à complètement culpabilisé d'être dans les bras de Tom à ce moment là car elle aimait cet homme de tout son être même si personne de sa famille n'est au courant de son histoire avec lui, pour ses parents elle sortait toujours avec Ryan même si ce dernier avait mit les voiles il y a quelques mois de cela d'ailleurs ce serait peut être le bon moment de leur parler de son petit ami. Kim esquissa un sourire et elle s'approcha de David avant de déposer un bisous sur la joue de son frère puis elle l'enlaça et le serra dans ses bras, il lui avait tellement manqué et elle était plus que ravie de savoir que lui et Lisa ne repartiraient pas et qu'ils étaient de retour définitivement à Berlin. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se recula de lui tandis que Lisa s'approcha de Kim pour lui dire bonjour et c'est ce qu'elle fit l'instant suivant

Kim: C'est super que vous soyez de retour, je vais pouvoir te charrier David

David: J'espère pas

Kim: Là tu peux toujours rêver

Lisa: Kim il y a quelque chose qu'on doit te dire

Kim: Ça tombe bien moi aussi j'ai une annonce à faire

David: Adam viens par ici mon grand

Lorsque Adam entendit son père l'appeler et lui demander de venir vers lui il se leva du canapé là où il était assit et il se mit à marcher en direction de son père sous le regard intrigué de Kim qui se demandait qui était cet enfant et qu'elle trouvait trop chou soit dite en passant avec ses yeux brun et ses cheveux blond, au fur et à mesure que ce dernier s'approchait de son père tout le monde cessa de parler et observa la scène. Frédéric et Laura qui connaissaient le caractère de leur fille craignaient la réaction de cette dernière lorsque David et Lisa allaient lui annoncer qu'Adam était leur fils adoptif et que donc Kim avait désormais un neveu cependant elle pourrait les surprendre. Le jeune papa quand à lui semblait essayer de trouver les bons mots pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à sa sœur le plus délicatement possible cependant peu importe comment il le lui annoncera les dés étaient jeter de toute manière, le jeune homme baissa ses yeux sur son fils avant de reposer son regard sur sa petite sœur

Kim: Qui est ce petit garçon David ?

Lisa: Adam

Kim: Okay

David: Kim je te présente Adam notre fils

Kim choquée: Quoi ?

David: Adam je te présente ma sœur Kim, ta tante

Adam d'une petite voix: Coucou

Kim: Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ?

Lisa: Nous avons adopter Adam il y a maintenant quatre mois

Kim: Bah ça pour une surprise s'en est une

David: Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment

Kim: Tu peux j'en fais pas souvent

Lisa: Et dire que Frédéric et Laura pensaient que tu le prendrais mal

Kim: Je vois que la confiance règne

Adam lâcha la main de son père et observa Kim qui pour lui était la plus belle fille qu'il n'est jamais vue après sa maman bien évidemment, timidement le petit garçon s'avança vers sa tante qu'il ne le lâchait pas des yeux une seconde puis elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur car elle pressentait qu'il voulait venir se blottir dans ses bras. Plus elle détaillait cet enfant en détail plus elle le trouvait mignon d'ailleurs si elle ne savait pas que David et Lisa l'avaient adopter elle aurait pu jurer qu'ils étaient vraiment ses parents tellement la ressemblance physique était frappante, en effet Adam avait les yeux brun ténébreux identique à ceux de son père et des cheveux blonds comme les blés identiques à ceux de sa mère. Le petit garçon dévisagea Kim une nouvelle fois et tout à coup il posa ses petites lèvres fraîches sur la joue droite de la jeune femme où il y déposa un bisous avant de passer ses petits bras autour de la nuque de cette dernière, la jolie blonde passa ses bras autour de la petite taille de son neveu et elle le serra dans ses bras sous le regard attendrie de David, Lisa, Frédéric, Laura, Bernard et Katia. Elle avait littéralement craquer pour ce petit bonhomme comme tout le monde ici

Quelques instants plus tard tout le monde était assit dans le salon mais entre temps Kim était monter à l'étage se changer, lorsqu'elle fut de retour en bas les jeunes parents racontèrent en détails à Kim comment ils avaient rencontrer Adam, comment ils l'avaient convaincu de venir avec eux et comment ils l'avaient adopter. Autant dire que la jeune femme était rester sans voix surtout lorsque son frère lui a apprit que le père biologique de son neveu était un homme qui frappait son fils, apprendre ça avait sacrément refroidit Kim car pour elle c'était inconcevable qu'on puisse lever la main sur son propre enfant ce qui lui rappela automatiquement l'histoire familiale de Tom qui avait été maltraité lui aussi dans son enfance durant des années. La jeune femme avait demander à Gabrielle quelques minutes plus tôt de lui apporter une une limonade avec une rondelle de citron et elle le lui apporta assez rapidement avant de retourner en cuisine terminer le repas du déjeuner

Kim: Et donc vous allez vivre où ?

David: On va rapidement chercher une maison c'est évident

Kim: Okay

Laura: Kim tout à l'heure tu as fais mention d'une nouvelle que tu avais à nous annoncer

Kim: Exact mais ça peut attendre

Frédéric: On t'écoutes

Kim ne savait pas comment dire à ses parents qu'elle sortait avec Tom pas par crainte où pas peur de leur réaction car elle s'en fichait royalement mais tout simplement par manque de paroles car oui peu importe comment elle tourne ça dans sa tête elle n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots les uns à la suite des autres alors que c'était pas bien compliquer à dire, de plus ses parents en étaient rester à Ryan qu'ils appréciaient soit dite en passant alors que Tom ils ne le connaissent pas mise à part celui qui fesait enrager Kim de colère les trois quarts du temps mais c'est tout car la jeune femme n'en n'avait jamais dis d'avantage à propos de cet homme qui lui mettait les nerfs à fleurs de peau et pour une raison évidente. Premièrement elle n'est pas du genre à raconter sa vie personnelle à ses parents et encore moins se confier à eux alors leur dire que cet homme qui là mettait hors d'elle et qui la courtisait dès que l'occasion se présentait l'attirait énormément c'était hors de question, non jamais. Kim termina son verre de limonade et elle le posa sur la petite table basse du salon

Kim: Comme vous le savez Ryan a quitté la ville il y a quelques mois

David: Qui est Ryan ?

Laura: Son petit ami

Lisa: Pourquoi est-il partie ?

Kim: Son excuse était qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner suite au décès de sa mère

David: Oh

Kim: Ryan était mon petit ami, il ne l'est plus

Frédéric: Et il le sait ?

Kim: Je vois pas comment il a quitter la ville je te rappelle

Laura: Voir Tom te tourner autour comme un vautour n'a pas du lui faciliter les choses

Lisa: Qui est Tom ?

Frédéric: Un vautour

 _Kim dans ses pensées: Ça commence mal, bon aller ne te dégonfles pas Kim_

Lisa: Un journaliste ?

Kim: Un artiste. Enfin bref désormais Ryan c'est de l'histoire ancienne

David: Donc il y a un nouveau

Kim sur un ton sarcastique: Ce que tu es perspicace grand frère

Frédéric: Et c'est sérieux ?

Kim: Très

Laura: Quand nous-le présentes-tu ?

 _Kim dans ses pensées: C'est le mot du jour où quoi ?_

Kim: Vous le connaissez, enfin plus où moins

Laura: Ah bon ?

Kim: Oui. Il s'appelle Tom

Frédéric: Tom ?

Kim: Tom Jackson

Laura: Non pas lui

Kim: Si lui, j'ai dis que vous le connaissiez plus où moins maman

Frédéric: Tu le hais, tu ne peux pas être avec lui

Kim Je le haïssais, maintenant je l'aime. C'est une très longue histoire

Adam: J'ai un tonton alors ?

Kim: En quelque sorte Adam

Adam: Cool

Kim: Au moins toi tu le prends bien

Frédéric: C'est parce qu'il ne le connais pas, Adam n'a que cinq ans après tout

Kim: Vous non plus vous ne le connaissez pas

Laura: Kim es-tu sur de ton choix ?

Kim: Certaine

Frédéric: Et si Ryan revient tu lui diras quoi ?

Kim: La vérité. Que c'est trop tard et que j'ai tourné la page, que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie et que je l'aime

La question que Frédéric venait de poser à sa fille était plus que pertinente d'ailleurs cette dernière n'avait jamais songer à ce que Ryan revienne depuis qu'il était partie du jour au lendemain surtout qu'il n'avait jamais exigé d'elle qu'elle l'attende d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais dit quand il comptait revenir si même il reviendrait un jour, Kim ne c'était donc jamais poser la question en plus de trois mois cependant maintenant que son père avait soulever la question elle était obliger de se demander ce qu'elle ferait si Ryan revenait. Ce qu'elle venait de lui répondre était sortit sans réfléchir et elle en pensait chaque mots car même si son ex décidait de repointer le bout de son nez un beau jour ça ne changerait strictement rien pour elle, elle était passé à autre chose et elle aimait passionnément Tom bien plus qu'elle n'avait aimé Thibault, Declan, James où encore Ryan. Pendant ce temps là Lisa avait une petite conversation en privé avec sa mère tandis qu'Adam s'amusait avec sa console de jeu portable, elle voulait en savoir plus sur son demi-frère Bruno et ses parents lui racontèrent tout depuis l'arrivé de Bruno quand ce dernier c'est fait renversé par une voiture jusqu'au moment où ils ont découvert qui il était vraiment

Lisa: Effectivement c'est toute une histoire

Katia: Oui mais j'ai appris à le connaître et je l'aime bien

Lisa: Je suis quand même surprise papa que tu es mentis tout ce temps à maman

Bernard: Et bien …...

Katia: C'est du passé maintenant Lisa mais crois moi je lui ai passé le sermon du siècle quand j'ai su la vérité

Lisa: J'en doute pas, finalement y'a pas que de mon côté qu'il y a eu du changement

Bernard: C'est vrai mais ça me fait quand bizarre d'être grand-père du jour au lendemain

Lisa: Papa

Bernard: Mais j'en suis ravi

Lisa: En fin de compte je suis plutôt contente de plus être fille unique, j'ai un grand frère maintenant

Oh oui Lisa était très heureuse de ne plus être fille unique car à présent elle n'est plus le centre d'attention bien que ces derniers ne soit plus autant sur son dos cependant ils restaient toujours eux même et ils en fesaient toujours dix fois trop mais maintenant qu'il y a avait un nouveau Plenske dans la famille même si il ne porte pas ce nom ça change toute la donne d'ailleurs Lisa avait hâte de faire la connaissance de son grand frère à peine plus âgé qu'elle, selon ce que ses parents lui ont dit il vivrait avec Hannah et plus encore. En effet Bruno et elle sont bien plus de que simples colocataires amis vivant sous le même toit car depuis quelques temps ils sont en couple même si au début il est tombé d'abord amoureux de Nora puis de Kim avec lesquels il n'avait aucune chance soit dite en passant mais ça encore c'est une toute autre histoire

* * *

 **Berlin/Appartement d'Hannah et Bruno**

En attendant de trouver une maison David, Lisa et Adam vivaient à la villa des Seidel ce qui n'était pas vraiment du goût du jeune homme car il voulait sa propre maison avec sa femme et son fils ce qui est parfaitement légitime cependant là ils n'avaient pas d'autre alternative à moins de retourner sur le bateau mais ça aurait certainement causer plus de problème qu'autre chose. Ce matin la petite famille Seidel avait rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier qui devait leur faire visiter des maisons dans tout Berlin mais comme ce n'était pas avant plusieurs heures Lisa voulait profiter du temps qu'ils avaient devant eux pour faire la connaissance de Bruno, c'est donc pour cette raison que la petite famille se retrouvait devant la porte de l'appartement d'Hannah. La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette tandis qu'à sa droite David tenait Adam par la main, quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune styliste junior qui resta sans voix lorsqu'elle vit le couple Seidel accompagné d'un enfant très jeune sur le seuil de sa porte, la jeune femme n'était pas au courant du retour de ces derniers mais personne ne l'était à vrai dire

Hannah: Lisa, David

Lisa: Salut Hannah

David: Bonjour Hannah, surprise ?

Hannah: Très

Lisa: Oui tu n'es pas la seule mais c'était le but

Hannah: Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes de retour ?

David: Un jour

Hannah: C'est récent donc, et qui est au courant ?

Lisa: Mes parents, ceux de David, Kim et Julien qu'on vient de voir

Hannah: Okay, et sinon c'est qui ce petit ange avec vous ?

David: Notre fils

Hannah choquée: Votre …. ?

Lisa: On te racontera plus tard

Hannah: Okay

Adam: Salut, Adam Seidel

Hannah: Ravie de te connaître Adam, moi c'est Hannah

Lisa: On peut entrer ?

Hannah: Bien sur, je vous en prie entrer

Hannah était on ne peut plus surprise d'apprendre que David et Lisa avaient adopter un enfant car à ses yeux c'était la seule explication possible pour qu'il soit les parents d'un petit garçon de cet âge là mais ce qui l'étonna le plus c'est qu'en examinant de plus près Adam elle trouvait qu'il possédait les traits physique de ses parents alors qu'il n'est biologiquement d'eux, enfin elle en saura probablement plus un peu plus tard la mystérieuse histoire de ce petit bonhomme. N'importe qui pourrait se demander ce qui amenait le couple ici mais pas Hannah car elle en avait une petite idée, ils étaient sans doute là pour voir Bruno enfin c'est probablement surtout Lisa qui veut le voir même si David est curieux de rencontrer son beau-frère. La jeune styliste junior se déplaça sur le côté afin de laisser entrer la petite famille et c'est ce qu'ils firent la seconde suivante puis elle ferma ensuite la porte de l'appartement, quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous assit dans la cuisine devant un verre de jus de fruits

Hannah: Je vous demanderais bien ce qui vous amènes mais je pense en avoir une idée

David: C'est si évident que ça ?

Hannah: Oui David, vous êtes là pour voir Bruno

Lisa: Oui, il est là ?

Hannah: Non il est sortie faire une course mais il va bientôt revenir

David: Et si tu nous parlais un peu de mon beau-frère Hannah

Hannah: Et bien il est un peu comme Lisa

Lisa: C'est à dire ?

Hannah en souriant: Timide, empoté comme ses pieds, bienveillant, courageux, têtue comme une mule, généreux et j'en passe

Lisa: Tu parles de lui comme moi je parlais de David à Julien quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui

David à Lisa: J'ignorais que tu avais vanter mes qualités à Julien quand j'étais un idiot royale

Lisa: Maintenant tu le sais mon amour

Hannah: Tu n'as pas tord Lisa à propos de Bruno et moi. Je sais pas si tes parents où Kim te l'ont dit …..

Lisa: Me dire quoi ?

Hannah: Bruno et moi on est pas seulement colocataire, on est ensemble. Amoureux

Lisa: Depuis longtemps ?

Hannah: Trois mois

Lisa: Je suis contente pour toi, pour vous

Hannah: Tu me rassure j'avais peur que tu le prenne mal

David: C'est mal connaître Lisa Hannah

Hannah: Alors tu devrais peut être savoir qu'avant d'être avec moi Bruno est tombé amoureux de Kim

David: Mais ….

Hannah: Mais elle lui a fait comprendre que ça n'arriverait jamais, en plus elle avait déjà à faire avec Ryan et Tom

David: Oui Kim nous a vaguement parler d'eux

Hannah: Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a résumé dans les grandes lignes car toute l'histoire c'est digne d'une encyclopédie

Lisa: Et sinon que sont devenu Yvonne et Max ?

Hannah: Yvonne a hérité d'une maison à la ferme d'un parent décédé et ils sont allés s'installer là bas avec Barbara

David: Max ? A la ferme ?

Hannah: Et oui, en plus Yvonne est de nouveau tombée enceinte et de jumeaux en plus

Lisa: Oui ma mère me là dit. Et Renaud ? Comment il va ?

David: …..

Hannah: Après votre mariage il a demandé à être muté aux Etats-Unis, il savait que vous reviendrez tôt où tard et il ne pouvait pas te regarder être heureuse avec David d'après ce qu'Hugo m'a expliquer quand je suis revenue d'Europe

Lisa: J'espère sincèrement qu'il trouvera le bonheur, il le mérite

David: Et pour Hugo mon père m'a expliquer, Kérima doit être vide sans lui

Hannah: Tu n'imagines même pas, en plus Sophie nous a coller un incompétent

Lisa: Kim nous a dit que le nouveau styliste te traitait vraiment mal

Hannah: Je ne me plains pas la plupart du temps mais elle raison d'ailleurs Bruno s'est mit plus d'une fois en colère face à Sophie et elle a voulut le virer plus d'une fois

David: Bruno travaille chez Kérima ?

Hannah: Oui et ton père là prit sous son aile, il là former sur tout ce qui touches aux affaires et à Kérima. Il t'envie tellement Lisa, pour lui tu es comme Clark Kent

Lisa: J'ignorais que j'étais un héros de science fiction

Bien évidemment Lisa n'était pas un quelconque héros d'une quelconque série fantastique qui passe à la télé cependant il est vrai que depuis le début Bruno idolâtre littéralement sa petite sœur et rêve de lui ressembler d'ailleurs ce qui avait pousser Frédéric à prendre ce dernier sous son bras et de lui enseigner tout sur Kérima et sur le monde des affaires c'était quand il avait oser rabattre le caquet de Sophie la toute première fois, ce jour là il y avait vu l'étincelle qui animait Lisa du temps où elle travaillait comme assistante de David. Aujourd'hui Bruno possède sa propre société de chaussure qu'il a acheté à la vipère Von Brahmberg pour trois fois rien cependant cette dernière est toujours aux commande de Kérima et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de la mettre sur la touche cependant avec le retour du couple Seidel ils vont peut être réussir à l'éjecter pour de bon et à faire revenir Hugo. Adam qui écoutait la conversation sans trop comprendre tendis sa main vers l'assiette de cookies poser sur la table et il en attrapa un alors qu'il était assit sur les genoux de son père, tout à coup la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur justement Bruno qui portait un sac de courses dans un bras puis il ferma la porte sans voir qu'il y avait du monde dans la cuisine

Bruno: Bon Hannah j'ai presque tout trouvé sauf le fus d'ananas, y'en avais plus désolé

Hannah: C'est pas grave. Bruno viens par ici on a de la visite

Bruno: Ah bon et qui ça ?

Lisa: Moi, salut Bruno

Bruno arriva dans la cuisine avec son sac de courses et il se figea lorsqu'il reconnut sa demi-sœur Lisa qu'il avait vu plus d'une fois en photos chez son père et Katia ainsi que sur la photo de mariage poser dans dans le bureau de Frédéric chez Kérima, depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait une petite sœur pas si petite que ça il avait toujours voulu la rencontrer et maintenant qu'elle était en face de lui il était figer comme une statue si bien qu'aucun son ne s'échappait de ses lèvres cependant tellement il était tellement choqué qu'il manqua de laisser échapper le sac de courses qu'il portait sous son bras sous le regard amusé d'Hannah mais fort-heureusement il le rattrapa de justesse et il le posa sur le bar-américain de la cuisine sans lâcher sa sœur des yeux une seconde. Lisa quand à elle détailla Bruno des pieds à la tête et elle remarqua qu'il était le portrait craché de leur père et qu'il avait des yeux bleu océan aussi profond que les siens, David regarda son beau-frère et il trouvait lui aussi que ce dernier ressemblait trait pour trait à Bernard, la jolie blonde se leva et elle s'avança vers lui afin de lui dire bonjour

Lisa: Salut

Bruno: Salut Lisa, je m'appelle Bruno

Hannah: C'est marrant mon cœur on parlait justement de toi

Bruno surpris: Ah bon ?

Hannah: Oui

Bruno: Pas en mal j'espère

David en se levant: Salut Bruno je m'appelle David, je suis le mari de Lisa, ton beau-frère quoi

Bruno: Enchanté

David: Et lui notre fils Adam

Adam: Bonjour oncle Bruno

David: Viens mon grand on laisser maman et oncle Bruno discuter tranquillement

Suite à ses dernières paroles David embrassa tendrement Lisa sur les lèvres tandis qu'Hannah fit la même chose à Bruno puis ils quittèrent l'appartement avec Adam qui mangeait son cookies d'une main tandis qu'il tenait la main de son père avec sa main de libre laissant derrière eux leur tendre moitié qui avait sans aucun doute beaucoup de chose à se dire, ils devaient faire connaissance en premier lieu mais ce serait peut être plus facile si ils étaient que tout les deux. Lisa et Bruno continuaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux sans dire où faire quoique se soit, aucun d'eux ne savaient par où commencer alors qu'ils avaient tant de chose à se dire d'ailleurs pour une première rencontre le jeune homme semblait sacrément nerveux alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être cependant lui il voyait ça différemment

Bruno: Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Lisa: Oui pourquoi pas

Bruno: Un café ça ira ?

Lisa: Oui c'est très bien

Oui un café c'était très bien d'ailleurs Lisa n'était pas très difficile, suite aux dernière paroles de sa demi-sœur Bruno esquissa un sourire maladroit et il se dirigea vers le bar américain où était toujours poser le sac de courses qu'il commença à vider avant de ranger tout son contenu dans le frigo et les placards puis il se dirigea vers la cafetière et il prépara du café pour lui et pour Lisa ce qui ne lui prit qu'à peine cinq minutes, quand il eut terminé il versa du bon café noir dans deux tasses qu'il déposa sur la table à manger de la cuisine où sa sœur c'était de nouveau assise pendant ce temps là. Il posa l'une des tasses en direction de la jeune femme qui s'en empara aussitôt tout en esquissant un sourire affectueux au jeune homme puis Bruno tira la chaise en face de Lisa et il s'asseya dessus

Lisa: Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi

Bruno: Moi aussi mais en ce qui me concerne les gens exagèrent toujours

Lisa: Pas d'après Hannah et Frédéric, il paraît que tu as essayer de mettre Sophie sur la touche

Bruno: Et j'ai lamentablement échoué

Lisa: Il ne faut pas baisser les bras d'ailleurs ta collection de chaussures c'était une très bonne idée, j'aurais pu avoir la même idée à ta place

Bruno: En faite je me suis inspiré de toi, de ce que tu as fais avec B-Style. J'ai voulus faire comme toi

Lisa: Bruno je vais te donner un conseil comme en donnerait une sœur à son frère si tu permets

Bruno: Oui bien sur

Lisa: Ai un peu confiance en toi

Bruno: C'est bien ça le problème, je n'ai pas confiance en moi Lisa

Lisa: Tu ne dois pas essayer de faire comme moi mais de suivre ton propre chemin, fis toi à ton instinct et écoutes ton cœur. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fais

Bruno: Je crois que je vais suivre les conseils de ma petite sœur

Lisa: A propos de Kérima ça va aller Bruno

Bruno: Tu as un plan ?

Lisa : Jusqu'à présent Sophie a pu mettre Frédéric et Hugo sur le banc de touche en obtenant les voix de certain membres du conseil

Bruno: Oui ça résume bien la situation actuel

Lisa: Mais elle a pu le faire uniquement parce que David et moi n'étions pas là, aujourd'hui ça n'est plus le cas

En effet si Sophie avait réussit à éjecter Frédéric en premier lieu c'est parce qu'elle avait réussit à obtenir les voix du conseil d'administration pour élire un nouveau Président Directeur Général car avant de partir David et Lisa avaient confier les reines de Kérima à ce dernier car selon eux il était la personne la plus compétente pour ce poste et puis il a passé une bonne partie de sa vie à diriger l'entreprise depuis la création de cette dernière, malheureusement Sophie a été élue à la majorité au grand dame de Kim et de son père bien que certains membres du conseil était du côté de Frédéric durant la réunion. Si la vipère avait été en mesure de mettre son plan diabolique à exécution c'est uniquement parce que David et Lisa étaient en voyage de noce car si ces derniers avaient été là le résultat aurait été bien différent, maintenant qu'ils sont de retour ils ont bien l'intention de remettre la direction de Kérima dans les mains des Seidel cependant rien ne dit que les jeunes mariés vont se remettre dans les affaires d'ailleurs rien n'a été décidé à ce sujet. Enfin bref une bonne heure s'écoula et durant ce temps là Lisa et Bruno discutèrent tout en apprenant à se connaître l'un l'autre, ils étaient en train de rire quand tout à coup la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur David, Adam et Hannah

* * *

 **Berlin/Une villa**

Après avoir quitter l'appartement d'Hannah et Bruno David et Lisa accompagné de leur fils allèrent retrouver leur agent immobilier dénicher où plutôt que Laura leur avait conseiller d'aller voir car durant sa séparation avec Frédéric c'était lui qui lui avait trouver cet appartement qu'elle loue actuellement à Thérésa soit dite en passant maintenant qu'elle est retourner vivre avec son mari à la villa, enfin bref après avoir fait connaissance à l'agence immobilière avec l'agent immobilier répondant au nom d'Harvey Dinkel et avoir répondu au nombreuse questions de ce dernier sur les critères que le couple exigeait concernant leur futur demeure la visite des maisons commença. On peut dire que toutes les villas et maisons que Mr Dinkel leurs fesaient visiter étaient toutes aussi sublime les unes que les autres d'ailleurs Lisa les aimaient toutes autant les unes que les autres tout comme David si bien que c''était difficile de s'arrêter sur une en particulier, la dernière propriété qu'il leur fit visiter était digne d'un paradis terrestre d'ailleurs c'est pas le petite Adam qui dira le contraire car c''était le plus bel endroit qu'il est vu de sa jeune vie

C'est donc avec les yeux illuminés comme un salin de Noël que la petite famille Seidel s'avançaient dans la pièce principal qui était incroyablement lumineuse et qui s'ouvrait sur la cuisine et la salle à manger, le terrain étaient vaste d'ailleurs on pouvait même y créer une indépendance tellement il y avait de la place cependant ils ne sont que trois alors une maison d'invité ne serait pas nécessaire. La villa comportait également quatre gigantesques chambres en plus d'un bureau, trois salles de bains dont une avec jacuzzi qui apparemment était celle qui se situait à côté de la suite parentale, dehors il y avait une terrasse avec piscine ainsi qu'un jardin. La petite famille continua la visite suivit d'Harvey et quand Adam ouvrit l'une des chambres qui pourrait être la sienne un sourire immense se dessina sur les lèvres du petit garçon sous le regard attendri et amusé de ses parents. David et Lisa adoraient cette maison si bien qu'ils avaient l'impression de se sentir vraiment chez eux cependant c'était un peu trop grands pour eux, le jeune homme se tourna vers Mr Dinkel tandis que sa charmante épouse alla vers leur fils

Harvey Dinkel: Alors ?

David: C'est très grand

Harvey: Vous vouliez offrir le meilleur à votre famille il me semble

David: En effet mais nous ne somme que trois comme vous pouvez le voir

Harvey: Vous êtes jeunes, si votre famille s'agrandit dans quelques années vous aurez de la place

David: Oui

Harvey: Votre épouse et votre fils semblent avoir eu un coup de foudre pour cette demeure

 _David dans ses pensées: Moi aussi_

David: Et ils ne sont pas les seuls, j'adore moi aussi cette villa

Harvey: Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de l'acheté dans ce cas ?

David: La superficie et le prix, je me doute que le propriétaire là vend au prix fort

Harvey: Il y a toujours possibilité de négocier

David: Vous savez combien je suis prêt à mettre Harvey, je n'irais pas au delà

Harvey: Je le sais mais je connais le propriétaire, il doit vendre son bien au plus vite car il part en Floride dans moins de deux semaines donc je pense qu'il sera d'accord négocier

David: Le prix et les fais d'agences entre dans nos budgets où pas ?

Harvey: Oui

Lisa: Cette maison est sublime

Adam: Oui papa elle est trop trop belle, on là prends ?

David: Papa en discute avec Harvey justement

Lisa en allant près de David: Elle n'entre pas dans nos moyen c'est ça ? C'est pas grave on finira bien par trouver celle que nous voulons

Harvey: A vrai dire le prix et les frais d'agence entre dans votre budget mais on peut négocier le prix de vente, comme je viens de le dire à votre mari le propriétaire est pressé de vendre sa maison

David: Très bien, faites-le

La villa entrait certes dans le budget qu'ils avaient prévu pour leur futur maison mais si il y avait une possibilité de réduire le prix de vente autant en profiter, Harvey fit un hochement de tête au couple puis il sortit son portable de la poche intérieur de son smoking de luxe hors de prix et il passa un coup de téléphone au propriétaire de la villa sur son smartphone tandis qu'Adam regardait la vue sublime depuis la fenêtre alors que ses parents s'avançaient derrière lui. Si jamais ils arrivent à conclue la vente aujourd'hui ce sera le début d'une nouvelle vie pour eux d'ailleurs le petit garçon regarda la montre de son père et il remarqua que ça allait être bientôt l'heure de manger et il commençait à avoir faim ce qui n'échappa pas à l'attention de David et Lisa qui entendaient l'estomac de leur fils gargouiller, ce qui est plutôt normal car il est midi passé. Harvey était en train de discuter avec monsieur Hentman où plutôt il était en train de négocier le prix de vente de la villa de ce dernier après lui avoir dit qu'un couple étaient très intéressé par elle, bien entendu cette nouvelle ravissait ce dernier car il était pressé par le temps voilà pourquoi il accepta de négocier le prix enfin de le baisser à un prix raisonnable qui satisferait les deux parties

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

 **Berlin/L'université**

Kim avait passée une matinée assez éprouvante bien qu'elle ne prenne des cours qu'à temps partiel à l'université locale elle traversait le même calvaire que les autres étudiants, lorsque la sonnerie de son dernier cours de la matinée retentissa la jolie blonde s'empressa de réunir ses affaires et de les ranger dans son sac avant de sortir avec les autres étudiants de la salle, elle traversa les couloirs durant quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le grand couloirs principal où se situait les casiers des élèves. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et franchement Kim avait hâte de sortir d'ici et d'aller remplir son estomac qui criait famine. Vêtue d'un jean taille basse, d'un pull beige à col v et d'une veste en cuire noir, elle portait son sac sur son épaule droite comme à son habitude tout en se dirigeant d'un pas presser vers les portes d'entrées à double battants du lycée comme certains autres étudiants. Une fois sortie la jolie blonde se dirigea directement vers le parking où était garer sa belle voiture qui attirait forcément l'attention mais Kim s'en fichait bien au contraire elle les emmerdait tout ceux qui avait le malheur de la regarder de travers car après tout c'est pas son problème si certain sont jaloux

La jeune femme sortit ses clés de voiture et s'apprêta à mettre la clefs dans la serrure quand tout à coup elle sentit une présence derrière elle et elle avait pas tord, en effet juste derrière se trouvait un homme qui n'était autre que Tom Jackson et ce dernier souriait malicieusement. Avant que Kim n'est pu dire où faire quoique se soit il lui attrapa le poignet et la retourna vers lui brusquement ce qui fit automatiquement sursauter de peur la jeune femme qui recula instinctivement contre la porte fermé de sa voiture, bon sang il lui avait foutu une trouille bleu mais ça c'était tout lui de surgir de nul part au moment où elle ne s'y attends si bien qu'à chaque fois son cœur bat des record de vitesse. Amusé de voir l'état dans lequel il avait réussit à la mettre Tom plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux de Kim ce qui perturba encore plus la jeune femme comme à chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient les siens, le cœur de la jeune femme qui avait reprit jusqu'à présent un rythme régulier repartie de plus belle dans une course folle cependant elle ne rompit pas le contact visuel avec son homme sans pour autant d'ailleurs elle se demandait bien ce qu'il fichait ici

Kim: Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
Tom: Tu m'as l'air contrarié love  
Kim: Oh non tu as juste faillis me faire avoir une attaque mais tout va bien  
Tom: Je voulais te surprendre  
Kim: C'est réussit au delà de toute espérance  
Tom: Je ne voulais pas te faire peur sweatheart  
Kim: C'est loupé  
Tom en se rapprochant de Kim: Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?  
Kim: Étonnes-moi monsieur l'artiste

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Tom ce qui fit sourire Kim à son tour qui aimait toujours autant jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris avec lui tout en le provoquant volontairement ce qui amusait encore plus le jeune homme quand sa belle fesait semblant de l'envoyer balader comme à l'époque où elle le rembarrait dès qu'il avait le malheur d'ouvrir la bouche tout en étant consciente de l'attirance physique évidente qu'il y avait entre eux, la différence aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle l'aime et qu'elle ne cherche pas à fuir ses sentiments et l'attraction qui les enflammait l'un comme l'autre d'ailleurs la jolie blonde se servait de ses charmes que mère nature lui a donné pour attiser le jeu de séduction entre eux car après tout lui aussi il s'amusait à la déstabilisé à la moindre occasion alors il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à le faire. Tom et Kim se regardaient toujours dans le blanc des yeux avec intensité et passion si bien que la jeune femme pouvait sentir ses joues surchauffer mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger là dessus car elle sentit aussitôt les lèvres de son homme se poser sur les siennes, un baiser doux et sensuel à la fois auquel elle y répondit tout aussi sensuellement et tendrement en nouant ses bras autour de la nuque de Tom tout en fessant parcourir une main dans les cheveux courts blonds cendrés bouclés de son petit ami. Quelques secondes plus tard leurs lèvres se reculèrent l'une de l'autre et un sourire béat se dessinait sur ces dernières

Tom: Suis-je pardonné love ?  
Kim: Je vais y réfléchir Mr Jackson  
Tom: Et en attendant tu accepterais un déjeuner avec un homme séduisant ?  
Kim en souriant: Ça dépend  
Tom: De quoi ?  
Kim: De qui est ce mystérieux étalon  
Tom: Moi bien sur  
Kim: Ah bah si c'est toi j'accepte avec joie  
Tom faussement jaloux: Tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre peut être ?  
Kim: Pas du tout, en fait il se pourrait que je te pardonne avant même le dessert  
Tom en souriant: Très intéressent  
Kim: Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
Tom: Au Wolfart si ça te conviens bien entendu  
Kim: Oui, et qui sait on y rencontrera mes parents  
Tom: …..  
Kim: Bah quoi tu voulais bien les rencontrer officiellement non ?  
Tom: C'est toujours le cas  
Kim: Bien parce que je suis d'accord maintenant d'ailleurs je continue à réfléchir à ta proposition  
Tom: Et tu en est où dans ta réflexion ?  
Kim: Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, au faite je vois pas ta voiture elle est où ?  
Tom: Pas ici, mon frère a eu la gentillesse de me déposer  
Kim: Fais moi penser à le remercier la prochaine fois que je le verrais  
Tom: Comptes sur moi  
Kim: Pousses-toi maintenant  
Tom: Pourquoi ? Je suis bien là moi  
Kim: Faut que j'ouvre la porte  
Tom: Ah

Ah oui c'était embêtant tout car personnellement il se collerait bien d'avantage au corps de déesse de son bel ange mais si ils voulaient aller déjeuner il allait bien être obliger de s'écarter où plutôt de reculer et de faire le tour du véhicule, Tom déposa un bisous sur le nez de Kim puis il fit quelques pas en arrière à contre cœur avant de faire le tour de la voiture tandis que la jolie blonde tentait de reprendre ses esprits. L'étroitesse entre son corps et celui de son homme avait grandement perturbé la jeune femme mais c'était plus que compréhensif surtout que ce dernier à un charme fou et quand il est aussi proche d'elle Kim se sent bouillonner de l'intérieur et elle devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, enfin bref après avoir retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier Kim se retourna et elle appuya sur un bouton de son jet de clefs de sa voiture et les portes se déverrouillèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard les portes s'ouvrèrent puis se refermèrent, la jolie blonde et son homme attachèrent leur ceintures respectif puis la voiture quitta le parking quelques secondes plus tard pour partir en direction du Wolfart

* * *

 **Berlin/Wolfart**

Frédéric et Laura venaient d'arriver au Wolfart pour déjeuner et ils furent accompagné jusqu'à leur table par un serveur qui repartit juste après leur avoir déposer la carte des menus même si à force ils commençaient à la connaître, le couple avait décidé de ne pas déjeuner à la villa mais de venir ici et puis ça avait donnait un air de romantisme, d'un moment d'intimité ce qui ne leur fesait pas de mal car ils s'en étaient passé des choses chez Frédéric et Laura. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se douter une seconde qu'ils y croiseraient leur fille et le petit ami de cette dernière et pourtant Kim venait juste d'entrer dans le restaurant main dans la main avec Tom même si aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir la tenue approprié pour ce genre d'endroit mais ça ne semblait pas les gêner le moins du monde, alors que le jeune homme murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de son bel ange ça fesait sourire la jeune femme de plus belle. Frédéric et Laura très surpris se regardèrent un instant tendis que Kim se figea comme une statue en voyant ses parents, Tom fronça les sourcils et il lança un regard intrigué à son bel ange

Tom: Un problème love ?  
Kim: Mes parents  
Tom: Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis sweatheart  
Kim: Non c'est pas ça, ils sont là  
Tom: Où ça ?  
Kim: La table droit devant nous

Suite aux dernière paroles de sa petite amie il posa son regard tout aussi bleu que celui de Kim en direction de la table que cette dernière venait de lui indiquer et il vit un couple d'une soixantaine d'années environ, un homme aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux bleu-gris et une femme aux longs cheveux blond et aux yeux noirs. Tom voyait le regard du couple se poser sur lui et Kim et il sentit cette dernière lui serrer un peu plus la main tandis qu'il les observait un instant puis il reporta ses yeux sur son bel ange qui était plus tendu que jamais, afin de la rassuré il effleura doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce tel la caresse d'une plume ce qui eu l'effet escompté car il sentit que la jeune femme desserrer la pression qu'elle fesait sur sa main cependant il sentait bien qu'elle était encore sur les nerfs rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur elle. Kim était sur les nerfs car elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur ses parents aujourd'hui même si elle sait qu'ils mangent régulièrement chez Wolfart que ce soit le midi où le soir, bien qu'elle soit à présent prête à faire officiellement à présenté son amoureux à ses parents elle ne pensait pas le faire ici devant tout le monde mais plutôt en intimité à la villa où même encore chez Tom avec toute la famille de ce dernier tant qu'à faire. Alors que Kim s'apprêta à faire demi-tour pour repartir vers la sortie afin d'aller manger ailleurs son petit ami l'en empêcha en la retenant par la main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne et il se dirigea vers les parents de sa chérie, certes c'était pas de cette manière que le jeune homme envisageait de rencontrer ses beau-parents ni même ici mais bon c'est comme ça et puis parfois le destin fait bien les choses

Frédéric: Kim  
Kim: Papa  
Laura: Kim, tu déjeunes ici  
Kim: Oui maman, nous déjeunons ici  
Tom: Bonjour, je suis Tom. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer  
Kim: Mon petit ami  
Frédéric: Oui tu nous a parler de lui l'autre jour  
Kim: Je pensais pas faire les présentations comme ça mais bon puisqu'on y est allons-y  
Laura: Asseyez-vous  
Tom en tirant une chaise: Je t'en prie love  
Kim en s'asseyant: Merci mon amour  
Tom en s'asseyant sur l'autre chaise de libre: De rien  
Frédéric: Donc vous êtes avec ma fille  
Tom: Oui depuis trois mois  
Laura: Notre fille nous a dit tellement peu de choses sur vous  
Tom: Ça ne me surprends pas  
Kim: Hey  
Tom: Quoi tu as mis trois mois avant de me présenter à tes parents alors que tu connais très bien mes frères et sœur  
Kim: …..  
Tom: Et puis il y a aussi ce dont on a parler avant hier tu te souviens  
Kim: Oui très bien et il me semble t'avoir dit que j'allais y réfléchir  
Tom: Mais je t'en prie prends tout ton temps sweatheart  
Laura: Et que faites-vous dans la vie Tom ?  
Tom: Je suis peintre, j'expose mes tableaux dans les plus grands musées du monde  
Kim: Ça va t'as pas trop les chevilles qui gonfles ?  
Tom en souriant: Non tout va bien love  
Frédéric: Et vos parents ?  
Tom sans émotions: Ils sont morts

Tom est un homme sacrément compliqué psychologiquement et c'est pas lui qui vous dira le contraire d'ailleurs son histoire familiale est aussi complexe que son histoire personnelle en particulier avec Vanessah sans oublier Ben cependant les personnes les plus normal dans cette famille sont Elias et Loukas ce qui est assez surprenant quand on sait dans quel climat familiale ils ont grandit cependant celui qui en a le plus prit c'est bien Tom. En effet durant toute sa vie son père du moins celui qu'il prenait pour son père pendant vingt et un ans le ruait le coups à la moindre occasion et sa mère laissait faire alors quand ce dernier a été poignardé par un brigand une nuit dans une ruelle Tomas c'est sentit soulager car il haïssait vraiment ce monstre, oui il n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un monstre à ses yeux. Pour ce qui est de sa mère elle là toujours considéré comme une erreur et tout ça parce qu'il est l'issue d'une infidélité et qu'elle a garder ce secret pendant vingt et un an, elle aussi est décédé mais pas dans les mêmes circonstances que son époux car elle a périt dans un carambolage il y a sept où huit mois environ

Tomas a finit par détesté sa mère au fil des années pour n'être pas intervenu quand son mari martyrisait son fils mais qui pourrait lui en vouloir car après toutes ses années de maltraitance il avait finit par être complètement détruit et brisé si bien que l'humanité qui fesait de lui un être si attachant avait laissé place à l'obscurité enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une certaine jolie blonde, lorsque Kim lui cracha ses quatre vérités au visage Tom parut tellement choqué qu'elle ose s'adresser à lui qu'il en resta figer cela étant dit il appréciait son honnêteté. Cette jolie blondinette avait réussit à faire ressurgir sa part d'humanité qu'il pensait éteinte d'ailleurs aujourd'hui Tomas n'est plus cet homme cruel et froid qu'il c'était efforcer d'être toutes ces années et tout ça il le devait à Kim Seidel car elle fesait vraiment de lui quelqu'un de meilleur

Laura: Toutes mes condoléances  
Tom: A vrai dire je les hais

Tom avait vécu l'enfer durant toute sa vie avec un père violent qui soit dite en pensant ne l'était pas sur un plan biologique et génétique et avec une mère qui le considérait comme une erreur et qui ne la jamais vu autrement jusqu'à sa mort. Kim regardait son homme assez inquiète pour ce dernier car elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il pensait de ses défunt parents d'ailleurs elle n'en pensait pas moins, faut être vraiment un salopard finit pour lever la main sur un enfant qu'il soit le notre où pas mais quand la mère est consciente de ce qui se passe et qu'en plus elle ne fait rien pour le protéger où pour empêcher cette folie c'est encore pire. Lorsque Tom avait finit par s'ouvrir à elle et lui dire les souffrances qu'il avait endurer ce qui ne c'est pas fait du jour au lendemain elle avait été horrifié car elle ne pensait pas qu'une tel chose pouvait exister, Frédéric et Laura s'apprêtait à demander à Tomas pourquoi il haïssait tant ses propres parents mais Kim fit un signe négatif de la tête comme leur fesant ainsi comprendre de ne pas poser d'avantage de questions à ce propos puis de toute manière Tom ne voulait pas en dire d'avantage. Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement et plutôt bien quand tout à coup le téléphone du jeune homme sonna, ce dernier posa sa fourchette sur la table à droite de l'assiette et il plongea sa main dans la poche de son pantalon puis il regarda l'écran tactile et il vit le nom d'Elias s'afficher, il fronça les sourcils et il décrocha

Tom: Elias ?  
Elias: Bonjour Tomas  
Tom en roulant des yeux: Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Elias: Je te dérange on dirait  
Tom: Dans le mile mon frère  
Elias: Tu m'en vois navré  
Tom: Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je suis très occupé  
Elias: Simplement te mettre au courant des frasques de Vanessah  
Tom: Je sens que je vais le regretter mais qu'est-ce que notre petite sœur a encore fait qui nécessite que tu déranges ma petite personne ?  
Elias: Très drôle Tomas, elle est au commissariat  
Tom: Bien, tu es avocat fais la sortir  
Elias: C'est un peu plus complexe  
Tom: C'est à dire?  
Elias: Elle a eu une querelle avec une jeune fille et ça a dégénéré  
Tom amusé: C'est qu'elle sort les ongles quand on la cherche  
Elias: Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Tomas  
Tom: Moi si, trêve de plaisanterie Elias. Tu es avocat alors représentes là et négocie, quelque soit la somme qu'on doit verser on paiera mais fais en sorte que ça n'aille pas au procès. On a pas besoin de ça et fais aussi en sorte que son casier soit intact tant qu'à faire  
Elias: Je constate que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde petit frère

En effet cette fois-ci était l'une des rares fois où Tom était d'accord avec son grand-frère le noble homme de parole toujours saper en costume deux pièces à la perfection d'ailleurs il se disait que ça lui ferait pas de mal de se décoincer un peu et de porter autre chose car il porte des smoking du lundi au dimanche d'ailleurs il se demandait aussi quand est-ce qu'Elias allait ramener une femme à la maison. Non mais sérieux il a vingt cinq-ans et c'est un homme plus que séduisant mais c'est à croire qu'il a fait vœux de chasteté d'ailleurs il doit être le seul à ne pas avoir de vie amoureuse dans toute la famille Jackson, même Loukas qui a neuf ans a une petite amoureuse. Suite aux dernières paroles de son frère Tom raccrocha et il rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon tout en repensant à ce qu'Elias venait de lui apprendre concernant leur petite sœur qui c'était attirer des ennuis cependant ça sera rapidement réglé connaissant son frère, ce dernier n'est pas l'un des plus brillants avocats du monde pour rien

* * *

 **Berlin/Kérima**

Une semaine c'était écoulé à présent depuis le retour de David et Lisa à Berlin avec leur fils Adam et grâce aux négociations fabuleuses d'Harvey ils avaient pu acheter la villa pour laquelle ils avaient craquer tout les trois en dessous de son prix de vente fixe, l'emménagement se fit en seulement quelques jours et dans le plus grand secret car le couple voulait réunit tout leur proches plus tard pour une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère car ce serait l'occasion de réunir tout le monde et de leur présenter officiellement Adam car pour l'instant les seules personnes à connaître l'existence du petit garçon sont leurs parents respectifs, Bruno, Kim et Hannah. Enfin bref pour l'instant chez Kérima une réunion au sommet était en train d'avoir lieu dans la salle de réunion six avec tout les membres du conseil, Sophie, Paulo Amendola et toute la famille Seidel à l'exception de Laura bien entendu afin d'élire un nouveau président directeur général.

Ça allait faire près d'une heure qu'ils délibéraient en salle de réunion tandis que pendant ce temps à la cafétéria Bruno et Hannah attendait patiemment sauf qu'il étaient nerveux au plus haut point, si leur plan était un échec total Kérima sera perdu avec Sophie à sa tête, si tout se passait bien il se pourrait bien que la société de chaussure du jeune homme fasse partie de la société si bien sur Frédéric était élue car depuis qu'il l'avait acheter à la cette vipère desséché elle le mettait au placard lui et sa société ce qui frustrait Bruno au plus haut point malgré le soutient de sa petite amie, de son père et de Katia. Enfin bref Hannah et lui étaient en train de prendre un café assit tout les deux au comptoir alors que le jeune homme tapotait ses doigts nerveusement sur le comptoir tandis que sa petite amie jouait nerveusement avec sa serviette poser juste à côté de sa tasse de café chaude. Cette attente était en train de les tuer enfin au sens figuré bien entendu

Bruno: Ça va faire une heure que ça dure, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?  
Hannah: Ils délibèrent, c'est plutôt positif je trouve  
Bruno: Cette attente va me tuer  
Hannah: Détends-toi  
Bruno: Tu parles, tu es autant sur les nerfs que moi

Oh oui Hannah avait beau dire à son petit ami qu'il fallait qu'il se détende elle était à peu près aussi sur les nerfs que lui si ce n'est plus car le travail de la jeune femme était aussi en jeu car elle avait finit par démissionné à force d'être reléguer au gang de stagiaire après que Sophie est fait viré Hugo pour le remplace par cet incompétent qui c'est avérer être en fin de compte qu'un voleur qui s'appropriait le travail des autres ce qui est purement du vol ni plus ni moins. Hannah esquissa un petit sourire admettant ainsi devant lui que Bruno avait raison ce qui fit sourire ce dernier tandis qu'il prit sa tasse de café encore chaude et il l'apporta à ses lèvres puis il en but plusieurs gorgées d'ailleurs sa petite amie en fit tout autant avec la sienne de son côté, tout à coup les membres du conseil sortèrent de la salle de réunion suivit par David, Lisa, Sophie, Frédéric et Kim alors que Laura arriva juste à ce moment là elle alla rejoindre son époux. Tout les Seidel se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria afin de mettre Bruno et Hannah dans la confidence car après tout ça les concernaient autant qu'eux

Bruno: Ça a été long dites donc  
Lisa: Tu n'as pas idée  
Hannah: Alors ?  
David: Cher beau-frère je te présente le nouveau PDG de Kérima, mon cher père Frédéric Seidel  
Bruno: Félicitations  
Frédéric: Merci Bruno  
Laura: C'est fabuleux mon amour  
Hugo en arrivant: Qu'est-ce qui est fabuleux ?  
Kim: Sophie est hors course et mon père reprend les reines de Kérima  
Hugo: Hallelujah non pas que je m'en soucis, Kérima c'est du passé pour moi  
Hannah: A d'autres Hugo  
Bruno: Moi je me demande pourquoi ce n'est pas David où Lisa où les deux  
Lisa: En fait on en a longuement discuté avec Frédéric avant la réunion et on a gentiment décliné l'offre  
David: Et toi Kim ?  
Kim: Moi quoi ?  
David: Quel sont tes plans pour l'avenir ?  
Kim en souriant: Moi je vous réserve de sacré surprise dont vous me direz des nouvelles

Kim qui avait reprit des études dans l'événementiel ce qui rejoint plus au moins le monde de la mode dans lequel elle est habituer à être depuis très longtemps cependant elle ne se voit pas travailler à l'atelier pour le reste de sa vie, après tout elle commence sa vie à peine alors si elle souhaite reprendre ses études elle en a largement le droit mais aussi les capacités cependant elle tenait à garder ça secret pour l'instant enfin pas si secret puisqu'elle a mit son homme dans la confidence mais lui c'est pas pareil car il fait aussi partie de son jardin secret. Tout à coup la sonnerie du portable de Kim sonna et la jeune femme sortie ce dernier de son sac à main et elle souria en voyant le nom et la photo de la personne qui essayait de la joindre, un beau blond aux yeux bleu/gris répondant au nom de Tom Jackson. La jolie blonde ouvrit le texto et elle le lu en vitesse avec attention toujours avec un sourire béat aux lèvres et elle lui répondit aussitôt tout en rougissant légèrement de temps à autres

Hugo: Mais tu rougis Kim  
Kim en levant les yeux: Pas du tout  
David en souriant: Je confirme  
Kim: Oh ça va toi  
Hannah: Je parie que Tom n'y est pas étranger  
Kim: …..  
Hannah: Je le savais  
Kim: Faut que j'y aille  
David: Quand est-ce que je rencontrerais celui qui fait battre ton coeur ?  
Kim: D'ici peu de temps  
Frédéric: Estimes-toi heureux David, nous on a eu ce privilège qu'au bout de trois mois

Kim savait que David n'allait pas tarder à lui demander pourquoi elle avait attendu tout ce temps et elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de lui donner des explications non pas qu'elle lui doive la moindre explication car après tout elle est majeur et elle gère sa vie comme bon lui semble surtout quand il s'agit de sa vie sentimental d'ailleurs pour parler à son frère de Tom il faudrait tout lui raconter en détail et c'est beaucoup trop long et compliqué, en fait non ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça maintenant avec le recul cependant elle aimerait bien par moment être capable de lire dans ses pensées histoire de savoir ce qui se trame là haut dans sa petite tête, enfin bref Kim ignora complètement le commentaire que son père venait de faire à son attention et à celle de son homme d'une certaine manière et elle s'en alla sans dire un mot sous le regard amusé de Bruno et Hannah

* * *

 **Berlin/Villa de David et Lisa**

En guise de pendaison de crémaillère comme on dit David et Lisa avaient invité leurs familles respectives et leurs amis autour d'un bon repas afin de célébrer l'emménagement dans leur nouvelle villa comme le veut la coutume d'ailleurs en parlant de ça la jeune femme était très occuper en cuisine derrière les fourneaux tandis que son époux vérifiait que tout était sur la table alors qu'Adam lui il terminait de mettre la table avec les beaux couverts en porcelaine du service de ses parents, tout la petite famille Seidel était bien habillé sans être trop chic pour autant. David jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine et il admira sa ravissante femme d'où il était alors qu'un sourire radieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres cependant il reporta rapidement son regard sur la table joliment tresser avant que Lisa ne se rende compte qu'il là dévorait littéralement des yeux, Adam qui avait finit de mettre la table était plutôt fier de lui même très fier à vrai dire

Adam: J'ai finis papa  
David: C'est bien mon grand  
Adam: Je m'ennuie  
David: A ce point là ?  
Adam: Oui  
David: Tu ne peux pas déjà t'ennuyer, tu as cinq ans  
Adam en haussant les épaules: C'est comme ça  
David: Bon voyons si on peut y remédier  
Adam: Comment ?  
David: Que dirais-tu d'une partie de dame avant que tout le monde arrive ?  
Adam: Okay  
David: Tu sais où il est ?  
Adam: Dans ma chambre

Lorsque David et Lisa ont emménager ils n'ont pas seulement du meubler certaines pièces mais ils ont du acheter tout un tas de choses pour leurs fils car jusqu'à présent Adam vivait avec eux sur le bateau et il avait uniquement le strict minimum mais ils ont prit beaucoup de plaisir à meubler la chambre de leur petit garçon d'ailleurs ce dernier ne manque de rien bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu le concevoir dans ses rêves les plus fous. Suite à ses dernières paroles le petit blondinet monta avec empressement dans sa chambre chercher son damier en courant sous le regard amusé de son père, quelques minutes plus tard Adam redescendit dans le salon avec son jeu de dames dans les mains. Le père et le fils s'installèrent sur l'un des grands canapé du salon et ils commencèrent leur partie de dame, du haut de ces cinq ans le petit garçon savait jouer aux dames mais aussi aux échecs ce qui est sacrément impressionnant d'ailleurs la maîtresse d'école d'Adam avait dit à David et Lisa que leur fils avait un QI supérieur à la normal. La partie dura à peine cinq minutes car le petit garçon écrasa son père à plat de couture en deux parties ce qui laissa le jeune homme sans voix tandis que son fils esquissa un sourire timide, quelques instants plus tard quelqu'un sonna à la porte

Lisa: David tu peux aller ouvrir, c'est surement eux

Bien entendu par eux Lisa voulait dire leurs invités ce que David également d'ailleurs ce dernier se leva du canapé où il était assit tandis qu'Adam lui il rangea son jeu de dame et il se leva à son tour puis il monta le ranger là haut dans sa chambre en courant tout en grimpant une à une les marches de l'escalier. Le petit garçon entra dans son antre si on peut dire qui était soit dite en passant la perfection à ses yeux, enfin bref il reposa son jeu exactement là où il l'avait prit auparavant puis il ressortit de sa chambre comme une fusée puis il redescendit un peu plus lentement dans le salon. Pendant ce temps là en bas dans la pièce de séjour David quitta cette dernière et il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, derrière cette dernière il y avait presque tout le monde sauf Kim qui visiblement était en retard où alors elle est occupée ailleurs ce qui est probablement le cas

David: Bonjour tout le monde, entez je vous en prie

David se mit sur le côté afin que tout ce beau petit monde puisse entrer d'ailleurs les premiers à entrer furent les parents du jeune homme suivit par les parents de Lisa, Hugo, Hannah, Bruno et Julien qui était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés. En effet depuis quelques semaines il sort avec une jeune femme qu'il a rencontré dans un café enfin disons qu'elle là percuter de pleins fouet manquant de justesse de lui renverser cappucino moca, cette dernière lui avait plus que taper dans l'œil d'ailleurs c'était plus que réciproque et cette mystérieuse et séduisante jeune femme se prénomme Manon, dès l'instant où leur regard se sont rencontré ce fut le coup de foudre immédiatement ce qui déstabilisa Julien autant que la jolie blonde. Enfin bref après que tout le monde soit entrée David ferma la porte derrière lui …..

* * *

 **Berlin/Villa des Jackson**

Kim devrait être à ce moment là chez son frère pour le dîner que ce dernier et Lisa organisaient en guise de pendaison de crémaillère à l'occasion de la villa qu'ils ont acheté il y a quelques jours mais mais non elle fonçait chez son petit ami car ce dernier n'avait pas daigné répondre à son téléphone depuis hier, en effet Kim tentait de le joindre afin de lui demande si il voulait venir avec elle chez David car elle estimait que c'était l'occasion idéal pour lui présenter Tom bien que ses parents le connaissent déjà ainsi que Bruno et Hannah. La jolie blonde arriva donc super remonter au volant de sa voiture dans la grande allée de la villa des Jackson et elle sortit de son véhicule après avoir couper le contact en retirant sa clef puis elle claqua la porte de la voiture, Kim se dirigea à grande enjambée vers la porte d'entrée et elle ouvrit cette dernière sans prendre la peine de frappée puis elle entra et claqua furieusement la porte derrière elle ce qui attira forcément l'attention des quelques personnes dans le salon. Dans le grand salon il y avait Vanessah qui appliquait son nouveau rouge aux ongles, Loukas fesait ses devoirs sur la table basse du salon sous le regard attentif d'Elias

Elias: Kim ?  
Vanessah: Salut  
Loukas: Coucou Kim  
Kim: Oui bonjour. Où il est ?  
Elias: Qui donc ?  
Kim: Votre idiot de frère  
Vanessah: Lequel ?  
Kim: Tom  
Vanessah: Oh, je pensais que tu parlais de Ben  
Kim: Pourquoi je chercherais ton jumeau ?  
Loukah: Il est dans son atelier  
Elias: Qu'a-t-il donc fait ?  
Kim: Il ne me répond pas, il va m'entendre celui-là. TOMMMMMMMM

Ooulà là là là ça va chauffer un max pour Tom vu comment Kim était remonter contre lui d'ailleurs Elias en pensait pas moins alors que Vanessah semblait plutôt amusée par la scène que fesait la petite amie de son frère tandis que Loukas lui il était plutôt inquiet car vu la colère de la jeune femme ça allait chauffer pour son grand frère, le cadet de la famille Jackson se remit à ses devoirs tandis que sa sœur continuait son tartinage sur ses ongles alors que l'ainé de la fratrie gardait un œil attentif sur les devoirs de son petit frère tout en allumant son ordinateur convertible en tablette. Suite à ces dernières paroles Kim se dirigea à grande enjambé vers l'atelier de son homme dont elle connaissait l'emplacement par cœur sur le bout des doigts, Tom était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il fesait qu'il n'avait même pas entendue la voix si angélique mais furieuse de sa douce l'appeler où plutôt crier après lui d'ailleurs il n'entendit même pas la porte de son atelier s'ouvrir brutalement

Kim en colère: HEY L'ARTISTE  
Tom: Hum  
Kim en criant: TOM  
Tom en levant les yeux de son tableau: Love, toutes mes excuses j'étais occupé  
Kim: Occupé non mais tu te fou de qui ?  
Tom: …...  
Kim: Bordel tu vas me répondre non d'un chien  
Tom: Sweatheart …...  
Kim: Va au diable avec tes sweatheart et tes love  
Tom: Je peux au moins en placé une ?  
Kim: Non je vais te hurler dessus jusqu'à ce que j'ai plus rien à dire et tu vas la boucler  
Tom en se levant: Non  
Kim: Restes où tu es, ne t'approche pas de moi  
Tom en s'avançant: Où sinon ?  
Kim: Sinon je t'en colle une dont tu vas te souvenir  
Tom: Love toi et moi nous savons que tu en est incapable

Oui Tom avait à ce point confiance en lui mais surtout en son pouvoir de séduction envers Kim qu'il était certain que la jolie blonde ne lui ferait rien du tout seulement il ne devrait pas être si confiant surtout si on se fit aux évènements du passé dans lequel elle avait oser le gifler ce qui l'avait laisser figer comme une statue sur le coup, Kim était l'une de rare personne a qui il avait laisser passer un tel acte sans réagir où encore la fois où elle lui a dit ses quatre vérités sans ménagement. La jolie blonde savait que les sentiments de Tom à son égard avait son lot d'avantage mais là elle était tellement furieuse après lui qu'elle s'en fichait royalement de savoir comme il réagirait après ça, un éclair de colère traversa les yeux bleu de la jeune femme et elle lui colla une majestueuse gifle sur la joue droite. Choqué et figer comme une statue de glace suite à ce que son bel ange venait de faire Tom ne bougeait plus si ce n'est que pour cligner des yeux, la joue du jeune homme prit tout à coup une teint rouge

Kim: Tu disais ?  
Tom en se frottant la joue: Okay celle là je l'ai mérité  
Kim: Je ne te le fais pas dire  
Tom: Est-ce que tu veux bien me laisser m'expliquer où tu vas encore me gifler  
Kim: Essaies tu verras bien  
Tom: Je suis en ce moment sur une nouvelle toile que je m'y consacre à fond et j'ai laisser mon portable sur mon bureau hier dans l'après midi, je n'ai pas fait attention et je ne suis pas sortie d'ici depuis hier après-midi si ce n'est pour manger  
Kim surprise: C'est ça ton excuse ?  
Tom: Oui, je sais que c'est pas une excuse et je suis désolé

 _Kim dans ses pensées: Il vient de s'excuser où je rêve ?_

Kim: Tu ne t'excuse jamais  
Tom: Sauf quand j'ai tords ce qui n'arrive pas souvent je l'avoue mais là je suis en faute  
Kim: J'accepte tes excuses  
Tom: On est plus fâché alors ?  
Kim: On est plus fâché  
Tom en souriant: A la bonne heure  
Kim: Oh non je sais ce que t'as en tête et c'est hors de question  
Tom en se rapprochant d'elle: Pourquoi ? Ma si belle Kim

Oh oui Kim était la beauté incarné et un ange tombée du ciel pour Tom et d'ailleurs il en pensait chacun des mots qu'il venait de prononcer avec sa voix si envoutante et séductrice dont il avait le secret, il savait à quel point sa belle ne resterait pas très longtemps loin de lui et il en usait fesant tout son possible pour la faire flancher et la faire succomber. Kim totalement envoutée et sous le charme de son homme ne sut pas quoi répondre d'ailleurs pour seule et unique réaction la jolie blonde entrouva ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit, les yeux bleu de la jeune femme rencontrèrent intensément ceux de son homme pour ne plus se quitter ce qui fit sourire ce dernier malicieusement et d'un air coquin mais qui le rendait terriblement sexy. Afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux Kim recula mais plus elle marchait à reculons plus lui il avançait vers elle mais tout à coup elle heurta le bureau derrière elle où il y avait plusieurs feuilles de dessin éparpillés

Kim se retrouva donc bloqué entre le bureau et le corps de Tom qui se rapprochait dangereusement du siens d'ailleurs ce dernier plus que satisfait de voir comment sa belle réagissait alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait esquissa un sourire malicieux et il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Kim sans pour autant les toucher. Ni tenant plus et n'ayant plus aucune pensée cohérente elle attira son homme jusqu'à elle en attrapant ce dernier par la nuque et elle cella ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser passionné auquel Tom y répondit avec tout autant de passion et d'ardeur tout en hissant son ange sur le bureau sur lequel il l'asseya puis il se glissa entre ses cuisses qui se referma autour des hanches du jeune homme, le baiser se prolongea de plus en plus passionnément mais quelques minutes plus tard Kim retrouva ses esprits et elle mit fin au baiser tout en collant son front contre celui de son homme alors que son corps en réclamait bien d'avantage

Kim: Tu es incorrigible  
Tom: Nous pouvons reprendre où on en était love  
Kim: C'est très tentant mais non  
Tom: Ta tête dit non mais ton corps dis oui  
Kim: Je l'admet mais j'ai à te parler  
Tom: Nous avons tout le temps pour ça sweatheart  
Kim: Tom  
Tom : Okay, parlons  
Kim: Mon frère organise une sorte de pendaison de crémaillère pour la villa qu'ils ont acheter autour d'un repas avec famille et amis  
Tom: Et alors ?  
Kim: Et bhein alors je pensais que ce serait l'occasion pour que tu fasses sa connaissance toi qui n'a pas cesser de me rabâcher que tu voulais rencontrer officiellement ma famille  
Tom: C'est chose faite  
Kim: Tu as dîner avec mes parents, tu ne connais pas David. Partant ?  
Tom: Oui si tu me laisses prendre d'abord une douche et me changer  
Kim: Okay mais fais vite on va être en retard

Suite à ses dernières paroles Kim attrapa Tom par son sweat-shirt et elle lui déposa un bisous sur la joue avant de desserrer ses jambes autour des hanches de son homme, l'instant d'après elle descendit du bureau sur lequel elle était assise tout en souriant puis elle sortit de la pièce avec cet assurance qui là caractérisait tellement sous le regard du jeune peintre qui ne put s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard en s'arrêtant sur ses hanches exprès, un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres et il resta quelques minutes comme ça à fixer l'endroit où était sa belle mais après un certain temps il se décida à sortir de son atelier. Une fois sortit de la pièce Tom monta à l'étage en montant une à une les marches de l'escalier principal puis il alla dans la salle de bain, pendant ce temps là en bas dans le salon Kim s'installa dans le canapé où était assise Vanessah où elle attendit patiemment le retour de son homme d'ailleurs pour la faire patienter la sœur de ce dernier lui tendit un magazine que la jeune femme prit bien évidemment et elle la remercia ensuite. Quelques minutes plus tard Tom redescendit dans le salon tout frais et tout beau dans un jean, un sweat-shirt propre et une veste noir qui le rendait encore plus diaboliquement beau et attirant plus que jamais d'ailleurs la jeune femme l'admira durant un petit moment puis le couple quitta la villa pour prendre la voiture de Kim

* * *

 **Berlin/Villa de David et Lisa**

A peine entrée dans sa voiture que Kim avait entré l'adresse où vivait à présent son frère et sa belle-sœur dans son GPS et le trajet ne fut pas si long que ça en fin de compte surtout que Tom ne fesait que là déconcentrer en là dévorant des yeux non stop ce qui ne manquait pas de faire accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme. Une voiture se gara devant la villa de David et Lisa qui vue de l'extérieur était presque aussi sublime que la demeure de ses parents où encore celle de la famille de son petit ami, cette maison était magnifique et semblait vraiment immense ce qui étonna un peu la jeune femme car elle ne pensait pas que son frère et sa belle-sœur ainsi que son neveu vivraient dans un tel palace, non elle les imaginait plutôt dans une maison de banlieue ordinaire et simple comme on en trouve à Berlin. Quelques minutes plus tard Kim et Tom sortèrent de la voiture et ils fermèrent les portes du véhicule que la jeune femme verrouilla par la suite tout en marchant et en traversant la court vaste bras dessus bras dessous blottit l'un contre l'autre, arrivée devant la porte d'entrée la jolie blonde appuya sur la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et elle se décolla un peu de son homme ce qui amusa assez ce dernier alors que d'habitude c'est très rare de les voir loin l'un de l'autre, quelques secondes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur David

David: Kim  
Kim: Désolé du retard David  
David: Y'a pas de problème  
Kim: David je te présente mon petit ami Tom  
David: Enchanté  
Kim: Tom voici mon frère David  
Tom: Moi de même

David examina Tom du regard et ce dernier en fit autant durant quelques instants d'ailleurs Kim observa la connexion visuel entre son frère et son homme ce qui là rendit aussitôt nerveuse car ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait ni ne bougeait, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout d'ailleurs elle se demandait ce qui traversait l'esprit de son aîné tout comme elle se demandait ce que Tomas alias Tom avait à l'esprit à ce moment car dans la voiture toute à l'heure elle en avait plus qu'une vague idée mais là c'est le néant total. Après quelques instants David se décala sur le côté invitant par conséquent sa sœur et son compagnon à entrer ce que ces derniers s'empressèrent de faire, Kim fut la première à franchir le seuil de la porte suivit de très près par son homme d'ailleurs ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la main de son bel ange dans la sienne. David ferma la porte une fois que sa sœur et Tom furent entrer à l'intérieur et il les guida jusqu'au salon où tout le monde était réunit pour l'apéritif mais à peine entré dans le salon que le couple retira leur vestes respectives et les posèrent sur un fauteuil

Kim: Bonjour tout le monde  
Bruno: Il ne manquait plus que vous  
Kim: Oui pardon du retard, bon bah je vous présente Tom pour ceux qui ne le connaitrait pas encore  
Adam: Bonjour je suis Adam Seidel  
Tom: Salut bonhomme, moi c'est Tom  
Hugo: Alors c'est vous le don juan de notre petite princesse  
Kim: Hugo  
Tom: C'est exact  
David: Et voici ma femme Lisa  
Tom: Enchanté  
Lisa: Moi également  
Kim à Tom: Bon tu connais déjà Hannah et Bruno  
Tom: Bien sur

Kim continua à présenter Tom tandis que Julien présenta Manon à ses proches, Adam fut également présenté à ceux qui ignorait qui était cet adorable petit garçon aux prunelle sombre mais ce dernier s'ennuyait un peu lui tout seul au milieu de tout ces adultes cependant quelques minutes plus tard David et Lisa firent en quelques sorte la visite guidée de la villa à leurs famille et amis ce qui ne leur pris que quelques minutes, après ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le salon et Tom fit connaissance avec un peu tout le monde avec Kim qui le regarda du coins de l'œil tout en discutant de tout et de rien avec Bruno et Hannah d'ailleurs elle était ravi de le voir discuter avec son frère mais quelques instants plus tard ils passèrent tous à table dans le salon principal. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et Lisa et David ne pouvaient pas rêver mieux

* * *

 **Berlin/L'hôpital**

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulés depuis le dîner chez David et Lisa et ces derniers qui sont à présent de retour chez Kérima même si c'est Frédéric qui en détient les reines, ils auraient pu s'en aller et faire quelque chose de nouveau comme c'était prévu à la base mais ils sont bien trop attaché à cette société pour y mettre un terme surtout que c'est là bas que tout à commencé pour eux, c'est au pied de ce même bâtiment qu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Enfin bref alors que Lisa était en réunion avec David et Hugo ainsi que Bruno et Hannah pour la prochaine collection elle fut prise d'un malaise ce qui avait inquiété tout ce beau petit monde et particulièrement son cher et tendre mari qui l'avait aussitôt conduit à l'hôpital, aux yeux de la jeune femme c'était pas nécessaire car c'était probablement rien du tout mais David n'était pas du tout de cet avis. Le couple était assit dans la salle d'attente attendant leur tour, Lisa tourna la tête vers son mari

Lisa: Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire David ?  
David: Tu as eu un malaise, oui ça l'était  
Lisa: C'est probablement rien  
David: Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce qu'un médecin nous le confirme  
Lisa en soupirant: ….  
David: Lisa  
Lisa: David  
David: Lisa Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'assurer à ce que tu ailles bien  
Lisa: Je ne t'en veux pas  
David: Bien  
Lisa: Je trouve simple que ce n'est pas nécessaire  
David: Tu n'as pas pour habitude de t'évanouir donc on va voir ce que le médecin va dire et si tu n'a rien je ferais ce que tu voudras  
Lisa: Tout ce que je voudrais ?  
David: Absolument tout  
Lisa en souriant: D'accord

Suite à ses dernières paroles Lisa esquissa un sourire car l'idée que David fasse tout ce qu'elle désirait là rendait toute guillerette car d'habitude c'est elle qui ne peut s'empêcher de flancher aux moindres souhaits de son époux où presque et ce depuis bien longtemps, enfin bref elle savait que ce malaise n'était probablement rien du tout et elle était donc certaine que le médecin le confirmerait d'ailleurs elle imaginait déjà ce qu'elle allait demander à David et les choix sont particulièrement nombreux, pourquoi pas un massage des douces mains de son homme où bien quelque chose d'autre mais peu importe ce que c'est ça dépendra de ce que le médecin leur dira. Lisa s'empara d'un magazine poser sur une pile de magazines poser à leur tours sur une table blanche au centre de la pièce destiné à faire patienter les patients d'ailleurs David pensa aussitôt que ce genre de lecture aurait à tout les coup plut à Kim mais tout à coup une infirmière vêtu de blanc des pieds à la tête arriva dans la salle d'attente

Infirmière: Lisa Seidel  
Buffy en levant la tête: C'est moi  
Infirmière: Le Dr Barton vous attends  
Buffy: Je vous suis

Buffy referma le magazine qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et elle le reposa sur la pile juste en face d'elle sur la table blanche, elle lança un regard à David avant de se lever et ce dernier du rester attendre ici, la jeune femme fit quelques pas vers l'infirmière répondant au nom Paula qui sortit de la salle d'attente pour emprunter un long couloir. Elle suivit l'infirmière qui la mena jusqu'à une porte bleu où un écriteau était indiquer sur la porte "Dr Barton", Paula toqua à la porte et une voix féminine lui dit d'enter et c'est ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire en posant sa main sur la poignée et en ouvrant la porte. La jeune infirmière d'environ vingt cinq ans entra et elle fit quelques pas jusqu'au bureau du docteur qui était en train de rédiger un dossier médical suivit par Lisa, la jeune femme détailla le Dr Barton visuellement parlant de ses yeux bleu car c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait ce docteur

Paula: Lisa Seidel  
Dr Barton: Merci Paula

Le Dr Barton rangea le dossier à présent dument remplit tandis que Paula se retourna et sortit du bureau laissant Lisa seule puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme qui était légèrement anxieuse sans la présence de son époux pour la rassurer car bien qu'elle était persuader que ce léger malaise n'était rien elle n'était pas très à l'aise d'être dans le cabinet d'un médecin, enfin bref cette dernière s'avança en direction du bureau du docteur et elle prit place sur un des deux sièges après que le Dr Barton l'ait invités à prendre places sur les sièges d'ailleurs. Il y avait un incroyable silence pesant qui flottait dans la pièce alors que la jeune femme enlevait sa veste et qu'elle la posa sur le dossier du siège sur lequel elle était assise. Le Dr Barton leva ses yeux en direction de Lisa et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, la doctoresse se demandait ce qui amenait cette jeune femme qui ne fesait pas partie de ses patientes dans son bureau

Dr Barton: Bonjour Mme Seidel  
Lisa: Bonjour  
Dr Barton: Je suis le Dr Barton  
Lisa: Enchantée  
Dr Barton: Alors qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici ?  
Lisa: C'est mon mari qui a tenu à ce qu'on vienne consulter  
Dr Barton: Pour quel raison ?  
Lisa: Parce que je me suis évanouie  
Dr Barton: Je vois  
Lisa: Je me tue à lui dire que ce n'est rien mais il est têtue  
Dr Barton: Il a raison vous savez, un malaise n'est pas à prendre à la légère  
Lisa: Je sais  
Dr Barton: Est-ce votre premier malaise ?  
Lisa: Non mais je ne l'ai pas dit à mon mari, je le connais il se serait inquiété  
Dr Barton: Et à part ces malaises il y a autre chose ?  
Lisa: Non  
Dr Barton: Bien, je vais vous examiner mais par précaution je vais vous installer dans une chambre  
Lisa: D'accord mais faudrait prévenir mon mari, il attend dans la salle d'attente  
Dr Barton: Il sera prévenu ne vous en faite pas

Lisa hocha la tête et elle se leva avant de récupérer son sac à main ainsi que sa veste puis elle suivit le Dr Barton qui venait à son tour de se lever de son fauteuil en cuir noir et elle contourna son bureau puis elle fit quelques pas avant de sortir toutes les deux du bureau de la jeune femme, elles traversèrent un grand couloir avant de monter dans un ascenseur qui les conduit à l'étage supérieur. Quelques minutes plus tard Lisa était installé dans une chambre dans laquelle on lui fit tout une batterie d'examens avec une prise de sang en prime, pendant ce temps là dans la salle d'attente David patientait avec inquiétude en tapotant nerveusement du pied sur le sol quand tout à coup une infirmière vint le voir et lui demanda de lui suivre sur le champ chose qu'il fit sans poser de questions car il savait que c'était à propos de Lisa, l'infirmière en question le guida à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital avant de le conduire jusque dans une chambre où il y trouva sa femme. David rompit à la distance qui le sépara de sa dulcinée en s'avançant vers elle à grande enjambé et il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres

David: Alors ? Qu'à dit le médecin ?  
Lisa: Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas encore revenue

En effet depuis que le docteur Barton était partie avec l'échantillon sanguin de Lisa elle n'était toujours pas revenue mais bon dans un autre sens ça prends du temps à analyser en laboratoire alors tout ce que David et sa femme peuvent faire c'est prendre leur mal en patience et attendre ce qui n'est pas facile pour autant, la jeune femme se déplaça un peu sur le lit afin que son mari puisse s'asseoir près d'elle ce que ce dernier fit quelques seconde plus tard. A peine s'être assit voir allonger Lisa se blotissa aussitôt contre lui et elle posa dans l'instant même sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier, David enlaça la taille de sa femme et il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front ce qui fit sourire cette dernière qui se sentait tellement mieux maintenant que l'homme de sa vie était là près d'elle cependant elle avait hâte de voir le docteur revenir et leur dire que tout va bien ne serait-ce que pour rassurer son mari qui était crispé comme une corde raide ce qui est compréhensible d'ailleurs elle aussi commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir le médecin revenir. Quelques minutes plus tard le docteur Barton entra dans la chambre

Dr Barton: Mme Seidel  
Lisa: Docteur Barton, voici mon mari David  
David: Bonjour  
Dr Barton: Bonjour  
Lisa: Alors ?  
David: Est-ce que ma femme va bien ?  
Lisa: Mais oui je vais bien David  
Dr Barton: En réalité nous avons trouver ce vous cause ces malaises  
David à Lisa: Tu as eu d'autres malaises ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ?  
Lisa: Pour ne pas t'inquiéter  
Dr Barton: Puis-je continuer ?  
Lisa: Oui bien sur  
David: On vous écoutes docteur  
Dr Barton: Donc comme je le disais nous avons trouver quelque chose  
Lisa inquiète: Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
David: C'est grave ?  
Dr Barton: Ça dépend  
Lisa: De quoi ?  
Dr Barton: Ça dépend si vous pensez qu'un enfant c'est grave

 _Lisa dans ses pensées: Oh mon dieu_

David surpris: Un bébé ?  
Lisa sous le choc: Un bébé  
Dr Barton: Vous êtes enceinte, toutes mes félicitations

 _David dans ses pensées: On va avoir un enfant_

Dr Barton: Vous en êtes probablement à neuf semaines, c'est surprenant que vous n'ayez rien remarquer  
Lisa les larmes aux yeux: Je suis enceinte  
David: Et vous en êtes sur docteur ?  
Dr Barton: Certaine  
Lisa: J'arrive pas à y croire  
Dr Barton: C'est une réaction fréquente chez certaines futur maman  
David: en souriant C'est fantastique mon amour  
Dr Barton: A présent ce qu'il vous faut c'est du repos et du calme  
Lisa: D'accord  
David: Oui et j'y veillerais  
Dr Barton: Et vous devrez prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécologue au plus vite  
David: C'est noté  
Dr Barton: Bien

Suite à ses dernières paroles le docteur Barton quitta la chambre tandis que Lisa et David se remettaient doucement de l'annonce que venait de leur révéler le docteur, ils vont être parents pour la seconde fois et ça les rendait fou de joie autant l'un que l'autre, le jeune femme posa sa main sur son ventre encore plat et elle souria tandis que mari posa sa main sur celle de sa femme alors qu'un sourire grand et radieux se dessinait sur les lèvres du futur papa autant que de la futur maman. Oh oui ils étaient plus heureux que jamais mais ils étaient inquiet de savoir comment Adam réagira quand ils lui apprendront la grande nouvelle, est-ce qu'il sera content où pas ? En tout cas ni l'un ni l'autre ne veulent en aucun cas que leur fils se sente exclue avec l'arrivé du bébé car à leur yeux il est autant leur enfant que celui qui verra bientôt le jour dans les mois à venir, enfin bref ça ne sert à rien ne mettre la charrue avant les bœufs sur ce que ressentira Adam à propos d'avoir un petit frère où une petite sœur car il ne sait rien à propos de tout ça pour le moment. Quelques secondes plus tard David embrassa Lisa tendrement tout en lui transmettant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard

* * *

 **Berlin/Villa de David et Lisa**

Lorsque Lisa et David sont sortit de l'hôpital ils ont prit la décision de garder la nouvelle de la grossesse de la jeune femme pour eux pour l'instant car ils voulaient d'abord l'annoncer à Adam, par la suite ils l'annonceraient à leurs famille respectifs ainsi qu'à leurs amis qui seront à tout les coups ravis pour eux d'ailleurs ce fut très difficile la jeune femme de ne rien dire dire à Bruno où encore à Hannah car eux comme Hugo c'était beaucoup inquiété pour elle en là voyant s'évanouir comme ça sous leur yeux mais aussi parce qu'ils comptaient beaucoup pour Lisa mais tout vient à point qui sait attendre comme on dit. Le soir venu alors que la jeune femme était en train de mettre Adam au lit elle s'apprêtait à lui annoncer que d'ici quelques mois il aurait un petit frère où une petite sœur enfin quand elle aura finit de lui lire son histoire du couché car avec David ils s'étaient mit d'accord pour le lui dire au plus vite car ça ne servait à rien de repousser le moment de l'annonce fatidique tout simplement parce que quelque soit le moment où ils le lui diraient ça ne changera rien à sa réaction. Le petit garçon était habillé dans son pyjama bleu étoilé tandis qu'il était allongé dans son grand lit blottit contre sa mère qui lui racontait l'histoire de hérisson tout mignon suite à la demande de ce dernier, Adam écouta très attentivement tandis que sa petite tête blonde reposait contre le bras de sa mère et quelques minutes plus tard Lisa referma le livre et elle le posa sur la petite table de chevet proche d'elle

Lisa: Mon chéri ?  
Adam: Oui maman  
Lisa: Je dois te parler de quelque chose

 _Adam dans ses pensées: Oulah c'est pas bon pour moi ça_

Adam: Maman je te jure que j'ai rien fais  
Lisa: Non tu n'as rien fais mon cœur, c'est moi qui est quelque chose à te dire  
Adam: Oh  
Lisa: En faite papa et moi avons quelque chose à te dire  
Adam: C'est a l'air grave  
Lisa: Non mais c'est important  
Adam: Okay  
Lisa: Voilà aujourd'hui papa et moi on a apprit une nouvelle  
Adam: Une bonne où une mauvaise nouvelle ?  
Lisa: Une bonne, une très bonne nouvelle  
Adam: Cool  
Lisa: Nous allons avoir un bébé Adam  
Adam: …...  
Lisa: Tu vas avoir un petit frère où une petite soeur

 _Adam dans ses pensées: J'avais compris_

Un bébé, ses parents allaient avoir un bébé voilà ce qui n'arrêtait pas de se diffusé en boucle non stop dans l'esprit du petit garçon et au plus grand étonnement ce dernier était plus que ravi de cette récente révélation car c'était une nouvelle fantastique d'ailleurs l'arriver d'un enfant c'est toujours une bonne chose et lui il était ravie à l'idée de devenir grand frère même si biologiquement il n'aurait aucun lien avec cet enfant mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Du haut de ces cinq ans Adam comprenait beaucoup de chose et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait de ne pas avoir les même gênes que ce futur petit frère où cette future petite sœur, David et Lisa étaient les meilleurs parents qu'ils pouvaient rêver d'avoir d'ailleurs ils surpassaient largement ses parents biologiques. Le petit garçon resta silencieux durant plusieurs minutes incapable de formuler la moindre parole cohérente alors que dans sa tête ses pensées fonctionnaient à plein régime

 _Lisa dans ses pensées: Dis quelque chose mon grand_

Lisa: Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
Adam: C'est génial  
Lisa: Tu es content ?  
Adam: Très, c'est génial. Félicitations maman  
Lisa: Merci mon chérie  
Adam: Ce bébé il a beaucoup de chance, il aura les meilleurs parents du monde  
Lisa: Merci, tu sais cet enfant qui va venir ne changera pas l'amour que ton père et moi avons pour toi  
Adam: C'est vrai ?  
David en entrant: Bien sur, on t'aime autant qu'on l'aime lui  
Adam: Mais moi c'est différent  
David en s'asseyant sur le lit: Comment ça ?  
Adam: Bah je suis pas vraiment votre fils  
Lisa: Tu es notre enfant et on t'aime comme tel  
David en s'asseyant sur le lit: Tu sais Adam les gênes ça fait pas tout, être parents ce n'est pas seulement donner la vie. C'est être là au quotidien, c'est aimer, éduquer, rassurer, protéger, consoler son enfant  
Lisa: Tes parents biologiques t'ont certes donner la vie mais ils ne t'ont pas donner le plus important, l'amour  
David: Tu sais l'amour c'est un sentiment à vie qui ne s'épuise jamais et ta mère et moi on ne cessera jamais de t'aimer et te protéger, jamais  
Lisa: Papa a raison  
Adam: Okay  
David: Tu n'as pas à craindre qu'un jour on te délaisse où qu'on t'aime moins parce que ça n'arrivera jamais Adam  
Adam: Moi aussi je vous aime tout les deux enfin tout les trois  
Lisa: C'est l'heure de dormir à présent  
Adam: Bonne nuit maman, bonne papa  
David: Bonne nuit fiston  
Lisa: Bonne nuit mon chéri, fais de beaux rêves  
Adam: Bonne nuit bébé Seidel

Lisa rigola suite aux dernières paroles de son fils et elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front tout en se disant au fond d'elle même que l'annonce de sa grossesse à son fils c'était plutôt bien passé et même très bien passé, Adam était plutôt content de la nouvelle même si il avait eu peur que ses parents le délaisse quand le bébé sera né car il où elle sera leur vraie enfant et pas lui mais Lisa et David l'avaient rassurer en lui disant qu'il était leur enfant autant que lui et qu'ils ne cesseraient jamais de l'aimer ce qui avait beaucoup rassurer le petit garçon car bien qu'il était heureux d'être grand frère il avait peur qu'un jour ses parents ne l'aiment plus autant que maintenant ce que ses parents lui avaient promit que ça n'arriverait jamais et Adam savait tout au fond de son cœur que c'était vrai. Lisa déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils et elle passa une main dans les cheveux blond bouclés de ce dernier puis elle se leva du lit de ce dernier et elle prit le livre poser sur la table de nuit pour aller le ranger dans la bibliothèque du petit garçon, David se leva également à son tour du lit de son fils et il l'embrassa lui aussi tendrement sur le front avant d'éteindre la lumière de la lampe de chevet poser sur la table de nuit où était poser le livre auparavant puis il se leva et il sortit de la chambre en même temps que sa femme. Adam glissa dans son grand lit et il se tourna sur le côté droit alors que son père laissa la porte de la chambre entre-ouverte, quelques minutes plus tard le petit garçon sombra paisiblement dans le monde des rêves

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

 **Goberitz/Maison des Plenske**

Trois jours c'étaient écoulés depuis que Lisa et David avaient apprit qu'ils allaient voir un bébé et d'ailleurs en dehors de leur fils Adam personne n'était au courant de la grossesse de la jeune femme mais aujourd'hui ça allait changer car le couple avait décidé que le moment était venu de faire part de la nouvelle à leurs famille et à leurs amis par la suite. Profitant que leur fils soit au gouter de l'anniversaire d'un de ses camarades de classes David et Lisa se rendaient chez les parents de la jeune femme à Goberitz pour leur annoncer qu'ils allaient être de nouveau grands-parents d'ici six mois pour être précis, en effet selon le docteur Barton la jeune femme entamait son troisième mois. La voiture du jeune homme arriva dans le quartier où vivait Bernard et Katia et quelques secondes plus tard il se gara sur le trottoir puis lorsque se fut fait il enleva la clef de contact avant de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité, sa ravissante épouse fit la même chose avant de sortir de la voiture tout comme David avant de fermer la porte et de verrouiller le véhicule avec l'interrupteur électronique sur le porte-clef de la voiture puis il contourna la voiture avant d'arriver vers sa femme et de prendre la main de cette dernière dans la sienne. Le couple s'avança vers la maison des Plenske et quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte Lisa appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette et ils attendèrent qu'on leur ouvrent tout en espérant qu'il y est quelqu'un à la maison, quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Katia

Katia surprise: David, Lisa ?  
Lisa: Bonjour maman  
David: Bonjour Katia  
Lisa: On peut entrer ?  
Katia: Bien sur les enfants, je vous en prie entrer

Quel question bien sur qu'ils pouvaient entrer, David et Lisa sourièrent généreusement à Katia avant de franchir le seuil de la porte tandis qu'elle fermait la porte derrière eux d'ailleurs elle s'étonna de pas voir son petit fils avec sa fille et son gendre mais il y avait une excellente raison à cela, en effet si Adam n'était pas là c'est parce que le petit garçon était au gouter d'anniversaire d'un de ses camarades de classe qui est à vrai dire l'un des seuls amis qu'il se soit fait depuis que ses parents l'ont inscrit à l'école publique de Berlin. En effet depuis qu'il a fait sa rentré scolaire en cours d'année le petit blondinet ne s'était pas fait beaucoup d'amis mais il s'en fiche un peu que les autres le repousse car avoir deux amis c'est déjà bien selon lui et puis eux ce sont de vrais amis car après qu'Adam leur est raconté son histoire ces derniers ne lui ont pas tourner le dos, ils sont quand même restés amis d'ailleurs il en a fallut du courage a ce petit bonhomme pour confié à Dylan et Summer son plus grand secret. Enfin bref Katia mena David et Lisa jusqu'au salon où il y avait Bernard, Hannah et Bruno

Katia: Bernard regardes qui est venu nous rendre visite  
Bernard: Lisa, David  
David: Bonjour Bernard, salut Bruno, salut Hannah  
Hannah: Salut les amoureux  
Bruno: Bonjour David, salut Lisa  
Lisa: Bonjour papa, salut Hannah, bonjour Bruno  
Bernard: Vous êtes tout seul ? Où est Adam ?  
David: Il est à l'anniversaire d'un de ses copains  
Katia: Oh  
David: En fait on est là parce qu'on a quelque chose à vous annoncer  
Bruno: Quel coïncidence nous aussi  
Hannah: Oui on en parlait justement avec Bernard et Katia  
Bruno: On est fiancé, on va se marié  
Lisa: Oh mon dieu félicitations  
David: Félicitations à tout les deux  
Bruno et Hannah: Merci

Hannah et Bruno étaient tout heureux et ils ont largement de quoi l'être, en effet hier soir lors d'un dîner romantique à l'appartement orchestré par le jeune homme ce dernier avait demandé la main de sa petite amie et bien entendue cette dernière lui a répondu oui, de toutes les choses dont elle pouvait s'attendre de la part de son amoureux la demander en mariage était bien la dernière chose à laquelle Hannah s'attendait mais ça avait rendu le moment encore plus merveilleux et parfait. Bruno avait cherché durant des semaines à trouvé le moment parfait pour faire sa demande mais le moment parfait n'existait pas alors il avait choisit de le créer en organisant ce dîner au chandelles, le jeune couple avait le sourire aux lèvres tellement ils rayonnaient de bonheur ce qui était plus qu'évident qu'ils en oublièrent presque que David et Lisa avaient eux aussi quelque chose à leur annoncer

Bruno: Vous aviez pas quelque chose à nous annoncer vous aussi ?  
Lisa: Si  
Katia: On vous écoutes  
Lisa: C'est une bonne nouvelle je sous assure  
David: Très bonne  
Lisa: J'ai eu quelques malaises dernièrement  
Bernard inquiet: Des malaises ?  
Hannah: Oui je me souviens pendant la réunion avec Hugo chez Kérima tu as eu un malaise  
David: Donc je l'ai emmener à l'hôpital même si Lisa me disait que c'était pas nécessaire  
Katia: Et qu'on dit les médecins ?  
Lisa: Que dans ma situation ça pouvait arriver  
Bruno: C'est à dire ?  
Lisa: Que ça arrive parfois aux femmes enceintes  
Katia: Oh mon dieu tu ….. ?  
Lisa en souriant: Oui je suis enceinte  
David: On va avoir un bébé, vous allez être grands parents encore  
Bruno: Félicitations  
Hannah: C'est merveilleux, toutes mes félicitations  
Bernard: Oh mon dieu ma petite puce  
Katia en enlaçant sa fille: Je m'en doutais un peu mais je n'étais pas sur, c'est merveilleux ma chérie  
Lisa: Selon le médecin j'en suis à neuf semaines  
Bruno: Et qui est au courant ?  
David: Personne à part Adam, et vous maintenant  
Hannah: A ce propos comment il là prit ,  
David: Plutôt bien à vrai dire il était content  
Lisa: Mais il a eu un peu peur qu'à cause du bébé qu'on ne l'aime plus autant où qu'on le délaisse parce qu'il n'est pas biologiquement de nous  
Bernard: C'est impossible  
Lisa: Exactement, on lui a dit que jamais ça n'arriverait et qu'on l'aimera toujours. Que l'amour c'est un sentiment qui ne s'épuise jamais  
Katia: Et ?  
David: Et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, ça la rassurer aussitôt  
Bruno: Tant mieux

Oui c'était une bonne chose qu'Adam soit à présent rassurer sur le fait que ses parents ne cesseraient jamais de l'aimer et qu'ils ne le délaisseraient jamais enfin bref chez les Plenske/Seidel les bonnes nouvelles coulaient à flots car Bruno et Hannah allaient se marier et que David et Lisa allaient accueillir un nouveau né au saint de leur famille dans six mois environ, oui en ce moment tout va bien et ils priaient tous pour que ça continue ainsi d'ailleurs les futurs mariés n'envisageaient pas d'avoir de longues et interminable fiançailles car ils voulaient se marier le plus rapidement possible. Suite aux dernières paroles de son fils Bernard proposa à tout le monde de fêter ça en buvant quelque chose, tout le monde s'installa à table et Katia leur servit à tous un café sauf à sa fille à qui elle servit un chocolat chaud

* * *

 **Berlin/Beaton Grill**

Le Beaton Grill's plus communément appeler le Grill's est un lieu très connu des habitants de Berlin pour son ambiance chaleureuse et sympathique où pas mal de jeunes se donnent rendez-vous ici après les cours pour se détendre. Il est aussi le théâtre de surprenantes rencontres, James Sullivan qui était serveur au Beaton Grill avait un sourire radieux scotché sur les lèvres qui était du à sa petite amie enfin surtout après le dernier message très hot de sa belle blonde accompagné d'une photo laissait apparaître cette dernière dans une nuisette noir allonger dans son gigantesque lit avec ses beaux cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et un sourire à tomber. Le jeune homme remerciait le bon dieu d'avoir été seul lorsqu'il a reçut le texto de Vanessah, James regardait toujours son téléphone qui avait pour écran de veille une photo de lui et sa petite amie prit dans les rues de Puglia en Italie, un village que l'adolescente tenait tant à lui montrer parmi tant d'autres cet été. Bref le jeune homme rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean mais alors qu'il était en train de sortir en direction de la terrasse dehors où des clients attendaient qu'on prenne leur commande il vit en face de lui son meilleur ami Ryan Blackwood qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis wouaho hyper longtemps d'ailleurs il en connait une qui ne sera pas très ravie de ce retour

James: Ryan  
Ryan: Salut James  
James: Tiens, un revenant  
Ryan: T'es contrarié on dirait  
James ironiquement: Non pourquoi je serais contrarié ? Mon meilleur ami c'est barrer il y a de ça des mois et il revient tout d'un coup la bouche en cœur  
Ryan: Je suis partie parce que j'avais besoin de distance après la mort de ma mère  
James: Sans même pensé à prévenir tes amis et ta copine  
Ryan: Je suis partie sur un coup de tête James  
James: Oh ça devrait t'excuser pour t'être comporter comme un con ?  
Ryan: Tu peux pas comprendre  
James: Ouais c'est clair que je peux pas comprendre moi qui me retrouve sans famille depuis belle lurette  
Ryan: …...  
James: Pourquoi t'es revenu ?  
Ryan: Sympa l'accueil  
James: Quoi tu t'attendais à ce que je te fasse un accolade ?  
Ryan: Je m'attendais plutôt à un "Hey Ryan, c'est cool tu sois rentré. Bienvenue mon pote"  
James: Louper  
Ryan: Et comment va Kim ?  
James: T'es sérieux là ? Tu me demande comment se porte ton ex que t'a larguer du jour au lendemain ?  
Ryan: Je ne l'ai pas larguer  
James: Tu es partie c'est du pareil au même  
Ryan: Comment elle va ?  
James: Au début elle était genre anéantit mais aujourd'hui elle va beaucoup mieux  
Ryan: Elle a un nouveau mec ?  
James: Même si c'est pas à moi de te répondre tu ne t'attendais quand même à ce qu'elle se morfonde et qu'elle attende que tu daignes revenir ? Non parce que je te rappelle que tu es partie sans sous entendre que tu reviendrais un jour  
Ryan: …..  
James: Pour ta gouverne elle a en effet un nouveau mec  
Ryan: Et c'est sérieux ?  
James: Assez oui  
Ryan: C'est qui ?  
James: Cherches pas à savoir mec  
Ryan: James  
James: Laisses tomber Ryan  
Ryan: Je peux l'encaisser  
James: Tomas  
Ryan: Qui ça ?  
James: Tom, tu sais celui que tu qualifiais comme étant ton ennemi juré  
Ryan: Tu plaisantes ?  
James: Pas du tout, pour ma part je sors avec Vanessah  
Ryan: Comment elle a put me trahir avec cet enfoiré  
James: Sans vouloir prendre la défense de Tom elle ne t'as pas trahit  
Ryan: Bien sur que si  
James: Tu es partie mon pote et lui il était là, il là aider à remonter la pente et une chose en entraînant une autre c'est arriver  
Ryan: Tu parles il a du la forcer où lui faire du chantage  
James: Pas du tout, elle a su voir ses bons côtés comme j'ai su voir ceux de Vanessah  
Ryan en criant: NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES DINGUES ?  
James: Hey mec faut te calmer un peu  
Ryan froidement: Ne me dis surtout pas de me calmer  
James: Kim a le droit d'être avec qui elle veut et moi aussi, je t'ai dis de ne pas chercher à savoir alors ne viens pas te plaindre

Le sujet Kim semblait être le sujet principal de Ryan d'ailleurs il ne pensait qu'à ça durant tout le trajet de retour jusqu'à Berlin mais James avait raison en disant qu'elle fesait ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie et que ça ne regardait personne d'autre qu'elle même et puis elle n'a rien fait de mal, après tout c'est lui qui était partie sans un mot laissant la jolie blonde seule le cœur briser et Tom avait été là pour ramasser les morceaux tout en lui fesant la court à l'ancienne. James quand à lui était partie cet été en vacance en Italie avec Vanessah et désormais il sortait avec elle pour son plus grand bonheur car il avait apprit à la connaître fesant abstraction des choses pas très jolies qu'elle avait fait par le passé et puis cet été passer ensemble en Europe les avaient grandement rapprocher et pas qu'un peu. Enfin bref pour l'instant Ryan fulminait de rage contre à la fois contre Kim mais aussi contre James alors qu'il n'en avait aucun droit, le jeune homme comptait bien récupérer son ex petite amie quoiqu'il en coute

Ryan: Je vais la récupérer  
James: T'as aucune chance mec  
Ryan: Kim est à moi  
James: T'as rien compris, déjà Kim est une personne pas un objet ce qui fait qu'elle n'appartient à personne  
Ryan: Jamais je ne là lui laisserait  
James: Ryan je te dis ça pour ton bien, passes à autre choses parce que crois-moi Kim t'en veut plus que tu peux l'imaginer et elle aime Tom  
Ryan: J'en crois pas un mot, j'arrive pas à croire que mon meilleur pote soit du côté de l'ennemi  
James en soupirant: Je ne suis du côté de personne sauf celui de Kim, t'étais pas là mais moi si et je l'ai vu complètement anéantit par ton départ mais maintenant elle est heureuse avec lui alors ne va pas tour foutre en l'aire

James adorait vraiment Ryan car c'est son meilleur ami depuis qu'il est gamin mais il trouve qu'il réagit comme un gosse capricieux qui braille dans tout les sens quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut et en l'occurrence ce qu'il veut c'est Kim, il pense pouvoir la récupérer avec des belles paroles et un sourire tique à détruire le bonheur que cette dernière c'était construit avec Tom car tout ce qui l'importait c'était ce qu'il voulait lui maintenant qu'il est de retour à Berlin. James sait que ce que Ryan s'apprête à faire est une monumental erreur et qui plus est il ne veut pas voir le bonheur de son amie voler en miette cependant il sait aussi que cette dernière n'a jamais été aussi heureuse qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment, quelque soit le plan tordu que son meilleur ami envisage pour la récupéré il a la certitude que ça va échouer lamentablement car le couple que Kim et Tom forme est très solide et à la fin son meilleur pote n'aura que ses yeux pour pleurer sur son sort. James et Ryan s'affrontèrent du regard

* * *

 **Le Berlin/Villa des Seidel**

Après avoir passé une bonne heure chez les parents de Lisa à parler du futur bébé de cette dernière et de David ainsi que du futur mariage de Bruno et Hannah le couple Seidel sortit de la maison des Plenske et ils remontèrent dans leur voiture pour partir en direction de Berlin et plus particulièrement en direction de la demeure de Frédéric et Laura car à présent ils devaient leur annoncer à eux aussi la bonne nouvelle. Après un certain temps la voiture de David traversa la grande cours de la propriété et le jeune homme se gara dans la court puis il enleva la clef de contact avant de détacher sa ceinture de sécurité, sa ravissante épouse fit la même chose avant de sortir de la voiture tout les deux et de fermer les portes l'une après l'autre, il fit ensuite le contour du véhicule et il rejoigna Lisa avant d'enlacer tendrement ses épaules ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sourire. Le couple s'avança vers la villa des Seidel et David ouvra la porte d'entrée avant d'y entrer avec sa femme et ils allèrent dans le salon où ils virent Frédéric et Laura assit dans le canapé à savourer un petit moment à deux

David: On vous dérange pas j'espère ?  
Frédéric en se levant: David ?  
Laura en se levant: Lisa ?  
Lisa: Bonjour  
Frédéric & Laura: Bonjour et non vous ne nous déranger pas  
David: Tant mieux  
Frédéric surpris: Adam n'est pas avec vous ?

 _Lisa dans ses pensées: Ils ont pratiquement employer les mêmes mots que mes parents_

Lisa: Non, il est à l'anniversaire d'un de ses amis  
Laura : Vous allez bien tout les deux ?  
David: Très bien  
Frédéric: Qu'est-ce qui vous amènes les enfants ?  
David: On a quelque chose à vous dire  
Laura: On vous écoutes  
Lisa: Je suis enceinte  
Frédéric et Laura sous le choc: Qu ….. Quoi ?  
David: Vous allez être grand parents, encore  
Laura en enlaçant Lisa: C'est merveilleux  
Frédéric: Félicitations les enfants, il faut fêter ça  
Laura: Oui d'ailleurs est-ce qu'Adam est au courant ?  
David: Oui et il est ravie  
Frédéric: Gabrielle apportez une bouteille de champagne et des coupes  
Lisa: Pas pour moi Frédéric, je suis enceinte  
Laura: Jus de pommes ça ira ?  
Lisa: C'est très bien  
Frédéric: Et une bouteille de jus de pommes s'il vous plais Gabrielle  
Gabrielle depuis la cuisine: Oui monsieur Seidel  
David à son père: Kim est là ?  
Laura: Non elle est partie en week-end avec Tom, c'est tout ce qu'elle a bien voulut me dire

Avoir présenter Tom à ses parents n'avait pas rendue Kim moins mystérieuse bien au contraire car elle tenait à son jardin secret et son homme l'est d'ailleurs elle était bel et bien partie en week-end avec ce dernier comme elle l'avait dit à sa mère sans en préciser d'avantage et pour une raison simple comme bonjour qui est qu'elle ignorait où son amoureux l'emmenait car monsieur l'artiste n'a pas voulu lui en dire un mot malgré tout les stratagèmes qu'elle a employer pour le faire céder mais il n'a pas craquer ce qui irritait et frustrait la jeune femme, en tout cas où qu'elle soit elle doit c'est certain être en train de s'éclater comme pas possible. Quoiqu'il en soit même si Tom avait daigner lui donner un indice sur l'endroit où il l'emmenait Kim n'en n'aurait pas dit un mot à sa mère car c'est sa vie privée et elle n'a plus cinq ans

* * *

 **Paris/Hôtel Bristol/Suite de Tom & Kim**

Paris voilà la ville où Tom avait emmener Kim en week-end et pour une surprise ça en avait été une sacré bonne surprise d'ailleurs elle s'attendait pas ça et pourtant elle aurait du y penser étant donné qu'une fois il lui avait dit qu'il lui ferait découvrir toutes les merveilles que le monde avait à offrir mais bon elle n'y avait plus penser et puis elle se disait qu'il avait dit ça comme ça sans pour autant qu'il le fasse vraiment cependant après tout ce temps elle aurait du savoir que quand il dit quelque chose ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère, alors quand il promet qu'il lui fera voir Paris, Rome, Tokio et bien d'autre villes parmi le monde c'est qu'il le fera d'ailleurs dans la famille quand ils font une promesse ils s'y tiennent que ce soit lui, Elias, Ben, Vanessah où même Loukah. Tom avait réservé tout une suite au Bristol qui se trouve être le plus luxueux hôtel de Paris d'ailleurs la suite où ils logeaient mesuraient dans les 55m2 où le charme typiquement parisien y régnaient avec un salon de style Louis XV et Louis XVI, tissus précieux des plus grandes maisons comme Frey, Nobilis ou Rubelli aux tonalités douces, salle de bain équipée d'une double vasque, d'un bidet et d'une douche séparée. Elles donnent sur le magnifique jardin à la française de 1200 m², la chic et célèbre rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré ou la cour fleurie de l'hôtel

Kim connaissait le luxe pour y vivre dedans depuis sa naissance mais là elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve dont elle ne voulait absolument pas se réveiller, la jeune femme était sur le balcon de la suite à regarder son téléphone portable où plutôt à lire un texto qu'elle venait de recevoir d'Hannah qui datait de deux heures mais la jolie blonde était bien trop occuper à se promener le long de la seine avec son amoureux pour allumer son téléphone, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kim en apprenant que sa meilleure ami allait se marier avec Bruno d'ailleurs elle était super contente pour eux mais le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandissa encore d'avantage lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille si bien qu'elle sentait déjà son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en sachant très bien à qui ils appartenaient. Derrière elle Tom resserra son emprise autour de la taille de sa douce d'ailleurs Kim se demandait comment il fesait pour avoir une tel emprise sur elle ne serait-ce que par l'odeur que dégageait son après rasage d'ailleurs elle se retenait pour ne pas se retourner et le pousser jusque dans la chambre pour ensuite lui sauter dessus, cet homme allait vraiment la rendre dingue

Tom: Ça va mon ange ?  
Kim: Oui  
Tom: Tu es sur ?  
Kim: Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
Tom: A toi de me le dire  
Kim: Tom je suis dans l'une des villes les plus romantiques du monde avec l'homme que j'aime alors faudrait que je sois folle pour que je ne sois pas heureuse  
Tom: C'est juste que tu as l'air ailleurs  
Kim: Il y a deux heures j'ai reçus un message d'Hannah et je ne le découvre que maintenant c'est tout  
Tom: Et ?  
Kim: Et elle et Bruno vont se marier, je suis ravie pour eux  
Tom: Oh  
Kim en se retournant vers Bruno: Oui  
Tom: Et tu n'as pas songer une seconde que ça pourrait être toi ?  
Kim surprise: Pardon ?  
Tom: Toi et moi, pas toi et lui  
Kim: Wouaho wouaho doucement l'artiste  
Tom: …...  
Kim: Je t'aime et je rayonne de bonheur auprès de toi mais le mariage euh non  
Tom: Sweatheart  
Kim: Une chose à la fois Tom  
Tom: Je ne fesais pas à allusions à maintenant, déjà que tu veux pas vivre avec moi  
Kim: J'ai pas dis ça  
Tom: Tu n'as pas dis le contraire  
Kim: J'ai dis que j'y réfléchissais, emménager avec quelqu'un c'est un grand pas  
Tom: Je ne suis pas n'importe qui love  
Kim: Je sais mais y penser c'est déjà un grand pas pour moi, je n'ai jamais songer à ça avec aucun de mes copains avant alors donnes-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée  
Tom: Tu as de la chance que je sois fou de toi  
Kim: Non sans blague

Kim plongea ses yeux bleu dans ceux de Tom mais quelques secondes plus tard elle détourna le regard et répondit au texto d'Hannah en les félicitant tout les deux et en leur disant qu'elle était très heureuse pour eux ce qui lui prit moins de cinq minutes puis elle rangea son portable dans la poche droite de son jean taille basse avant de replonger son regard dans celui de Tom, ce dernier captura les lèvres de Kim dans un baiser tendre alors que le soleil éclairait le ciel de Paris réchauffant l'atmosphère malgré la légère brise de vent mais il ne fesait ni chaud ni froid. La jolie blonde répondit au baiser de son homme en nouant ses bras autour de la nuque de ce dernier tout en se rapprochant d'avantage de son torse mais tout à coup la sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune femme rompit l'instant magique et romantique dans lequel baignait le couple, Tom poussa un grognement de mécontentement mais Kim mit fin au baiser à contre cœur et elle plongea sa main dans la poche de son jean et elle sortit son téléphone puis elle décrocha, c'était David

Kim: David je te préviens ça a plutôt à être une question de vie où de mort  
David: Je te dérange ?  
Kim : Oui mais passons, viens en au but que je retourne à ce que je fesais avant  
David: Tu es où au faite ?  
Kim: A Paris  
David surpris: Paris ?  
Kim: Tu es sourd ? C'est nouveau ça  
David: Tu m'as l'air un peu contrarié  
Kim en regardant Tom: Disons que tu as interrompu quelque chose  
David: Désolé  
Kim: Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
David: J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer  
Kim: Si c'est pour me dire pour Hannah et Bruno laisses tomber je suis déjà au courant  
David: Non ça n'a rien avoir  
Kim: Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ?  
David: Lisa est enceinte  
Kim sous le choc: Répètes ça  
David: Nous allons avoir un bébé  
Kim: Wouaho  
David: C'est un wouaho content où pas content ?  
Kim: Content, mes félicitations David  
David: Merci Kim  
Kim: De combien ?  
David: Lisa entame son troisième mois  
Kim: Okay, et Adam est au courant ?  
David: Oui et il en est heureux ainsi papa, maman, Bernard, Katia, Bruno, Hannah, Julien, Hugo. Enfin tout le monde quoi

Oui tout le monde était au courant à présent pour la grossesse de Lisa et le couple avait reçut que des félicitations d'ailleurs Bruno et Bernard voulaient organiser une fête pour le bébé mais à quoi bon puisque le bébé ne sera pas là avant six mois maximum, enfin bref quelques minutes plus tard Kim raccrocha et elle rangea son portable dans la poche de son jean toujours en état de choc car il y avait de quoi à l'être. Son grand frère allait être papa pour la deuxième fois et dans six mois un petit bébé viendra agrandir la famille Seidel ce que la jeune femme trouvait génial d'ailleurs en ce moment il n'y a que des bonnes choses qui arrivent ce qui est super, d'abord le retour de son frère et sa belle-sœur avec Adam, ensuite les fiançailles de Bruno et Hannah et maintenant la grossesse de Lisa. Kim était la seule à ne pas avoir de grand changement dans sa vie si ce n'est qu'elle est en couple avec Tom mais ce n'est pas une si grande surprise car c'était prévisible vu le lien et la connexion que ces deux là avaient dès le début cependant il se pourrait qu'il y est du nouveau dans l'évolution de leur histoire car la jeune femme commençait sérieusement à réfléchir à la possibilité de vivre avec lui même si ça lui parait être un pas de géant dans sa relation avec lui

Tom: Tout va bien ?  
Kim: C'était mon frère  
Tom: Oui j'ai entendu  
Kim: Lisa, ma belle-sœur elle est enceinte  
Tom: Super nouvelle  
Kim: Oui  
Tom: Tu va être encore tata, félicitations  
Kim: Merci mais c'est plutôt à David et Lisa que reviennent les félicitations  
Tom: Oui mais tu auras forcément un rôle à jouer dans sa vie  
Kim: Tu parles je vais les gâter lui et Adam  
Tom amusé: Une vrai tata poule  
Kim: Te moque pas, ça pourrait très bien t'arriver à toi aussi  
Tom: Tu plaisantes j'espère, Elias passe sa vie au cabinet alors le jour où il ramènera une femme ce sera un exploit

En effet Elias le grand avocat de la famille dont il fesait la grande fierté passait touts ses journées au cabinet Spencer Davis et encore même quand il rentrait à la maison c'était encore avec du travail donc le jour où il ramènera une femme ce sera vraiment à marquer d'une pierre blanche cependant il peut toujours leur réservé une surprise car si il y a bien quelques choses à savoir c'est que dans la famille Jackson tout arrive donc il n'est pas impossible qu'un beau jour Elias leur présente une femme qu'il fréquenterait en secret d'ailleurs les secrets dans cette famille c'est pas quelque chose de rare comme on dit enfin bref Tom ne désespère pas de voir un jour son grand frère se décoincer un peu et penser à autre chose qu'au travail ce qui ne lui ferait pas de mal

Tom: Assez parler de mon frère  
Kim: Entièrement d'accord  
Tom: Parlons plutôt de nous, de toi en fait  
Kim: Et si au lieu de parler tu bougeais tes fesses  
Tom en souriant malicieusement: Une idée précise en tête love ?  
Kim: Tu as promis de me faire visiter Paris il me semble non ?

 _Tom dans ses pensées: J'avais autre chose en tête mais ce n'est que partie remise_

Tom: Exact

Oui Tom n'avait pas improviser ce week-end surprise dans la plus belle ville et la plus romantique des villes du monde pour rester dans une suite aussi et charmante soit-elle même si envoyer Kim au septième ciel dans le somptueux lit sous les draps crème en soie lui avait plus qu'effleurer l'esprit, il avait fait la promesse à son ange de lui faire voir toutes les merveilles que cette ville habite et qui n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, il comptait bien tenir sa parole et puis de toute manière ce soir il aurait tout le loisir de couvrir sa douce de baisers et de caresses tout aussi sensuel et passionné qui là feront chavirer et vibrer comme jamais. Quelques minutes plus tard Kim et son charismatique petit ami sortèrent de leur suite ainsi que de l'hôtel afin de partir à la visite de Paris et ses merveilles à commencer par les rues sublimes ainsi que Le Louvre dont certaines œuvres de Tom y étaient exposés bien entendu, ils se promenèrent par la suite sur les Champs-Elysées pour le plus grand plaisir de Kim qui avaient comme des étoiles qui scintillaient dans le bleu de ses yeux

* * *

 **Berlin/Le centre ville**

Avec le mariage de Bruno et Hannah prévu pour dans trois semaines Kim avait prit Vanessah sous son bras afin d'aller faire les boutiques d'ailleurs cette dernière était était plus que ravie de faire les boutiques d'ailleurs les deux adolescentes se ressemblaient beaucoup à ce niveau là ce qui les avaient bien entendu beaucoup rapprocher même si au début c'était pas le grand amour entre elles d'ailleurs elles se voyaient à présent comme des amies ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son homme qui était ravie de cette nouvelle amitié naissante entre sa dulcinée et sa petite sœur. Tom savait qu'avec un peu de bonne volonté ces deux là finiraient par s'entendre et elles pourraient devenir pourquoi pas avec un peu de chance un beau jour les meilleures amies du monde enfin peut être pas non plus, les deux jeunes femmes sortaient justement d'une boutique avec des sacs sous les bras en riant quand tout à coup Kim se figea comme une statue à la vue de la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle et qui lui était un peu trop familière

Jeune homme: Salut Kim  
Kim: Ryan ?

Kim était littéralement sous le choc de voir Ryan là juste en face d'elle et d'ailleurs elle avait de quoi à l'être car elle ne pensait plus jamais le revoir étant donner qu'il avait quitter la ville depuis des lustres sans donner signe de vie, son départ qui avait signé la rupture de leur couple l'avait littéralement anéantit et Tom avait été là pour elle ce qui les avait beaucoup rapprocher et aujourd'hui elle est heureuse et éperdument amoureuse de lui bien plus qu'elle ne là jamais été de quique se soit dans sa jeune vie. Le retour de Ryan à Berlin déstabilisait complètement la jeune femme ce qui n'échappa pas à Vanessah d'ailleurs Kim se demandait ce qu'il fichait ici, depuis quand il était revenu, si c'était permanent où bien si il passait juste en coup de vent dire bonjour ? Aujourd'hui était sensé être une journée shopping ordinaire en vue du mariage d'Hannah et ensuite elles auraient été manger quelque part mais le déroulement des évènements avaient prit un tournant auquel Kim ne s'attendait vraiment pas et elle détestait être confronté à quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer, le retour de Ryan était bel et bien un problème ingérable auquel elle ne pouvait rien faire mise à part encaisser et retrouver une attitude sereine et sur d'elle car après tout pour elle ça ne changeait absolument rien que son ex petit copain soit de retour au ville pour dieu sait qu'elle raison

Kim: Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?  
Ryan: Je suis de retour  
Kim: Et alors ?  
Ryan: Je voulais te voir  
Kim: Moi ?  
Ryan: Oui toi  
Kim: T'as un sacré culot  
Ryan: Kim  
Kim: Y'a pas de Kim qui tienne, tu es partie sans un mot sans une explication et six mois plus tard tu te repointes la bouche en cœur pour me voir  
Ryan: T'es en colère je comprends  
Kim: Oh j'ai dépassé le stade de la colère il a longtemps  
Ryan: Je t'aime Kim, je suis revenue pour toi  
Kim: Bah tu peux repartir d'où tu viens  
Ryan: Kim  
Kim: Tu m'as brisé le cœur quand tu es partie  
Ryan: Et je suis là pour réparé  
Kim: C'est trop tard, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre maintenant  
Ryan: Tom ouais James me là dis mais j'y crois pas, tu peux pas être avec un type pareil  
Kim: Bah si et d'ailleurs je te dois aucune explication. Je l'aime que ça te plaise où non  
Vanessah: En clair fou le camps elle a trouvé beaucoup mieux  
Ryan: Oh la ferme d'ailleurs Kim je peux savoir ce que tu fiches avec elle  
Kim: C'est mon amie et je te conseil de lui montrer un peu plus de respect  
Ryan: Jamais de vie, c'est une garce manipulatrice d'ailleurs je sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à James mais elle lui a complètement retourner le cerveau  
Vanessah en s'énervant: Toi je vais t'apprendre à fermer ton clapet  
Kim en giflant Ryan: La prochaine fois fais fonctionner tes méninges avant de l'ouvrir  
Ryan en criant: Non mais t'es folle  
Kim: Estimes-toi heureux que ce ne soit qu'une gifle

Oh oui Ryan devait vraiment s'estimer heureux de n'avoir reçut qu'une majestueuse gifle de la part Kim dont cette dernière avait le secret, la jeune femme n'était peut être pas la meilleure amie de Vanessah dans l'univers mais elle est tout de même son amie et personne n'insulte ses amies sans en subir des représailles cependant là c'était un total manque de respect d'ailleurs si elle n'avait pas réagit suite au manque total de respect de Ryan c'est son amie qui lui aurait fait payer son insolence d'ailleurs elle n'aurait pas été aussi gentille c'est certain. Si ce dernier avait oser dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot de travers à propos de Tom elle se serait montrer bien plus agressive c'est une évidence car elle ne laissera jamais personne dire du mal de son homme et certainement pas celui qui lui a briser le cœur en là laissant comme si elle ne signifiait rien. La jolie blonde tourna le dos à Ryan n'ayant rien de plus à ajouter et elle intima son amie à faire la même chose mais tout à coup elle sentit la main de son ex lui attraper le bras et la retourner vers lui, Vanessah s'apprêta à intervenir mais lorsqu'elle vit que Kim retourna le bras du jeune homme et qu'elle le poussa sur le bitume elle se ravisa et elle se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé et satisfait, Ryan se releva et il se massa l'épaule car elle lui avais fais mal quand même

Kim: Ne t'avise pas de me toucher  
Ryan: Il pas question que je te laisse avec lui Kim  
Kim: Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, tu es partie et j'ai refais ma vie  
Ryan: Je suis revenue pour toi  
Kim: Bah fallait pas, je suis avec Tom maintenant et va falloir que tu t'y fasse  
Ryan: T'entendre parler de lui comme ça me dégoute littéralement  
Kim: Je m'en fiche que ça te plaise où non  
Ryan: Tu es à moi Kim  
Kim: Je ne t'appartiens, je ne suis pas un objet avec lequel tu peux embarquer quand l'envie te prends, je suis personne avec des sentiments et j'aime Tom plus que tout au monde donc tu ferais mieux de t'y faire un point c'est tout

Bien au contraire malgré les paroles plus que clair de Kim qui disait sans équivoque qu'il n'avait plus sa place dans sa vie du moins plus comme avant et ça depuis qu'il est partit il y a six mois du jour au lendemain sans donner aucune explication et qu'il n'avait pas non plus son mot à dire sur l'homme avec lequel est à présent même si il s'avère que ce dernier se trouve être son pire ennemi, l'être qu'il déteste le plus dans l'univers et qui c'est immiscer dans le couple que lui et Kim formait à la base. Ryan avait certes choisit de partir six mois auparavant mais dans son esprit il imaginait que sa petite amie l'aimerait toujours et l'attendrait peut importe le temps qu'il faudrait attendre mais Kim a du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était partie sans penser une seconde à elle et puis elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Tom sans compter que ce dernier ne loupait pas une occasion pour la séduire et un beau jour la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait plus de cette tension sexuel qu'elle combattait de toutes ses forces céda à son attirance pour lui mais après cette première nuit avec lui la jeune femme c'est surprise à le vouloir encore et encore si bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au sourire charmeur de Tom et aux yeux bleu profond envoutant de ce dernier qui là mettait dans tout ces états réveillant un désir insoupçonné chez elle pour ensuite tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui. Kim tourna une bonne fois pour toute le dos à son ex petit ami sans un regard pour ce dernier car elle n'avait rien de plus à ajouter puis elle partie avec Vanessah

* * *

 _A suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 _  
_**

* * *

 _ **Trois semaines plus tard ...**_

 **Berlin/Maison des Refrath**

Le mariage tant attendu d'Hannah et Bruno était enfin arrivé cela étant dit il ne c'était écoulé que trois semaines depuis la demande en mariage du jeune homme ce qui est très court d'ailleurs certains se demandaient comment en si peu de temps la cérémonie avait-elle pu être organiser aussi rapidement, à propos du lieu du mariage il avait lieu sur la propriété de la maison des parents de la jeune femme situé dans Berlin. L'union entre Bruno et elle avaient permit à la jeune femme de renouer avec son père qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis des années mais aussi avec son petit frère Tobias âgé de dix sept ans qui avait fait le voyage depuis Los Angeles exprès car c'était un évènement qu'il ne manquerait pour rien au monde. Avec l'aide de sa demoiselle d'honneur qui n'est d'autre que sa meilleure amie Kim Hannah enfila soigneusement sa précieuse robe de mariée qu'elle avait elle même créer de ses dix doigts d'ailleurs elle pouvait être fier du résultat, la future mariée était absolument à tomber à la renverse d'ailleurs Bruno avait plutôt intérêt à bien s'accrocher. La jeune femme était enfin prête et elle s'empara de son bouquet de rose blanche sous le regard de Kim qui s'éclipsa de la pièce tout en souriant lorsqu'elle vit le père d'Hannah dans l'encadrement de la porte

Pendant ce temps là dehors sur la propriété où l'herbe verte s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres Bruno qui était habillé dans un smoking noir avec un nœud papillon fesait des allés et retour avec hâte tellement il était presser que la cérémonie commence d'ailleurs en guise de témoin il avait choisit Julien car c'est l'un de ses amis les plus proches et qu'il a toujours été là pour lui autant que pour Hannah ce qui n'a pas du tout surpris Lisa et David quand ils l'ont apprit qui serait le témoin de du jeune homme, pour ce qui est du porteur des alliances cet honneur est revenu à Adam et ce dernier tout contant que son oncle le lui demande à lui. Bien entendu il avait bien évidemment accepter d'ailleurs il en était tout fier ce qui avait bien faire rire ses parents en le voyant sautiller de partout comme un colibri à ressort d'ailleurs le petit garçon était tout mignon dans son petit smoking que son père et lui avaient acheter il y a quelques jours. Hugo était présent ainsi qu'Agnès, la mère de Bruno et Tom bien sur qui accompagnait Kim ainsi que tout le clan Jackson où presque, Manon et les parents de Lisa bien évidemment ainsi que d'autres amis de Bruno et Hannah. Julien s'approcha de Bruno et il lui fit une tape sur l'épaule

Julien: Ça va le futur marié ?  
Bruno: Oui si ce n'est que j'ai le cœur qui bat à deux mille à l'heure  
Julien: C'est normal  
Bruno: Et Hannah n'est toujours pas là  
Julien: Elle est à l'intérieur avec sa mère et Kim  
Bruno: Tu vois ce que je veux dire  
Julien: Oui mais elle va pas tarder t'en fais pas, si il y en a bien un qui sait comment vous êtes tout les deux c'est bien moi  
Bruno: C'est vrai d'ailleurs je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous, pour avoir toujours été là quand on avait besoin d'une épaule à qui se confier particulièrement moi quand je suis arrivé en ville  
Julien: Y'a pas de quoi mais maintenant je vais m'ennuyer puisque tout va bien pour toi, pour Hannah, pour Lisa et pour David  
Julien: Tu rigoles on aura toujours besoin de toi, tes conseils avisés seront toujours très utiles et puis il y a Manon, comment ça va avec elle ?  
Julien: On apprend à se connaître  
Bruno: C'est aussi ta cavalière aujourd'hui, je suis content pour toi  
Julien: Merci mais aujourd'hui c'est ta journée, à toi et Hannah

En effet cette journée était la journée des futur mariés mais cela n'empêchait pas certaines personnes de se rapprocher en cette belle journée ensoleillé où le printemps rayonnait ce qui était vraiment idéal pour un mariage en pleine air, non loin de Julien et Bruno à quelques pas d'eux Hugo et Laurence étaient en train de discuter de aller savoir quoi comme deux amis ce qu'ils sont après tout tandis que près d'un arbre Vanessah dévorait littéralement James des yeux ce qui ne semblait pas gêner ce dernier bien au contraire sans doute parce que lui aussi il là dévorait du regard, Ben quand à lui était en train en train de boire une un verre tandis que sa petite amie fesait de même avec un verre d'eau. Loukas quand à lui s'ennuyait un peu dans son coin car il n'y avait que des adultes ici mais tout à coup il aperçut un autre enfant qui était un peu plus jeune que lui, tout souriant il s'avança vers lui

Loukas: Salut  
Petit garçon: Euh salut …..  
Loukas: Je m'appelle Loukas  
Le petit garçon: Adam Seidel  
Loukas: Oh, tu es le neveu de Kim  
Adam: Tu connais ma tante ?  
Loukas: Oui elle sort avec mon frère Tom  
Adam: Oh  
Loukas: Ouais  
Adam: Il est gentil  
Loukas en rigolant: Ouais ça lui arrive  
Adam: Et tu as quel âge ?  
Loukas: 9 ans et toi ?  
Adam: 5 ans  
Loukas: Okay. Alors il paraît que t'es le garçon d'honneur ?  
Adam: Ouais mais comment tu le sais ?  
Loukas: Kim n'arrêtes pas de parler du mariage ce qui amuse beaucoup mon frère de la voir tout organiser d'ailleurs elle nous fais penser un peu à ma sœur Vanessah

En effet Kim c'était proposer d'organiser le mariage d'Hannah et Bruno ce que ces derniers avaient accepter avec un certain soulagement car ils avaient peur que tout ne soit pas prêt en aussi peu de temps, depuis la jeune femme parlait de l'organisation de la cérémonie à longueur de temps dès quel mettait un pied dans la spacieuse villa des Jackson que ce soit avec Vanessah où bien avec Tom ce qui amusait ce dernier et bien sur cela n'échappait pas aux oreilles du reste de la famille dont Loukas d'ailleurs ce dernier se demandait où était Elias car il devrait être là depuis un bon moment mais il n'allait surement plus tarder le connaissant. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux enfants marchèrent tout en fesant connaissance ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil vigilant de Tomas qui gardait un œil sur son cadet, non loin de là Bernard échangeait quelques mots avec Hugo lui disant qu'il avait un costume très élégant et ce dernier le remercia tout en répliquant que c'était normal, le plus grand styliste de la mode avait créer de ses dix doigts le smoking qu'il portait comme beaucoup de ses vêtements. Tobias Refrath surnommer parfois Toby quand à lui raccrocha son portable après avoir discuter avec son agent sur le prochain tournage de son film mais tout à coup quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, il se retourna et à sa grande surprise il y vit son ami Louis Rothenburg le neveu de Frédéric Seidel et donc le cousin de David

Louis: Tiens donc mais regarder qui est là  
Tobias: Salut Louis  
Louis: Salut Toby, content de te revoir  
Tobias: Moi aussi  
Louis: C'est trop cool que tu sois de retour  
Tobias: Je ne le suis que pour le mariage de ma sœur  
Louis: Quel dommage  
Tobias: Ma vie est à L.A désormais Louis  
Louis: D'ailleurs comment ça se passe là bas ?  
Tobias: C'est génial  
Louis: Et tu vis dans quel quartier ?  
Tobias: Berverly Hills mais j'ai pas le temps d'en profiter malheureusement  
Louis: Quel dommage  
Tobias: Ouep mais bon je m'en pleins pas, c'est mon rêve qui devient réalité  
Louis: D'ailleurs de ce côté là ça donne quoi ?  
Tobias: C'est super d'ailleurs je parlais à l'instant avec mon agent à propos du tournage de mon prochain film  
Louis: Trop cool  
Tobias: Et toi racontes ?  
Louis: Malheureusement rien n'a changé de mon côté  
Tobias: Je croyais que le plan était que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et que tu parles à tes parents concernant tes rêves  
Louis: Oui mais je suis comme bloqué dès qu'il me parle de mon avenir  
Tobias: Tu sais mon pote un jour il te faudra prendre ta vie en main, c'est pas ton père qui doit définir ta vie  
Louis: Je sais

Oui Louis savait que tôt où tard il devras trouver le courage de dire à son père qu'il ne souhaite plus travailler chez Kérima et qu'il inspirait à d'autres choses mais à chaque fois qu'il est sur le point d'en parler à ses parents il fait comme un blocage, le jeune homme voulait travailler dans la sculpture et l'art mais il savait aussi que ses parents ne comprendraient pas et n'accepteraient certainement pas particulièrement son père qui est assez stricte et qui voit l'avenir de son fils dans les affaires familiale alors autant dire que ça correspond pas mais alors pas du tout avec les rêves de l'adolescent. Tobias ne comprenait pas ce qui effrayait Louis à ce point d'ailleurs il y a quelques mois quand il a commencé à lâcher les cours pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il rêvait vraiment de faire il a eu une forte altercations avec sa mère et même avec Hannah car personne ne semblait vraiment le comprendre sauf son père et encore ce dernier avait des réticences mais il c'est accrocher et un jour alors qu'il s'amusait à jouer avec ses amis à interpréter les répliques d'un film rien que pour s'amuser mais c'était sans compter sur Simon qui passait dans le coin qui repéra aussitôt le talent exceptionnel de Tobias, le genre de talent qu'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans une vie et quelques semaine plus tard l'adolescent postulait à un casting avec comme agent qui lui suivait comme son ombre le fameux Simon. En seulement quelques mois la vie ennuyeuse et sans intérêt de l'adolescent c'était transformer en un rêve devenue réalité, jeune acteur/cascadeur sur la route du succès vivant au cœur de Bervely Hills à L.A cependant il ne faut pas comparer Tobias à Louis car ce sont deux personnalités complètement différentes et à l'opposé l'une de l'autre

Quelques minutes plus tard les invités avaient prit place sur les bancs à quelques pas de l'arche sous lequel se trouvait le révérend, Bruno, Julien et le petit Adam qui tenait un coussin blanc où était déposer les alliances et il le tenait fièrement et fermement contre lui. Quelques secondes plus tard la marche nuptial commença et Kim fut la première à s'avancer dans l'allée jonchée de pétale de roses blanches sous le regard et le sourire de Tom d'ailleurs elle lui adressa un large sourire puis elle alla se placer près de l'homme qui allait présider la cérémonie d'un instant à l'autre, quelques secondes plus tard Hannah marchait dans l'allée au bras de son père qui avait fier allure tout en s'avançant en direction de Bruno qu'elle regarda intensément avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres qui reflétait le bonheur et tout l'amour qui émergeait en elle, les invités sourièrent en regardant la future mariée qui rayonnait comme le soleil au dessus de leurs têtes. Tout était si parfait mais Hannah n'avait d'yeux que pour Bruno, son visage, ses yeux bleu, son sourire car oui il lui souria d'un sourire radieux et amoureux. Une fois près de son futur gendre il embrassa sa fille unique sur la joue et il confia la main de cette dernière au jeune homme puis il alla s'asseoir près de son ex-femme avec qui soit dite en passant il avait renouer pour le plus grand plaisir de leurs enfants, Bruno prit la main d'Hannah dans la sienne et ils firent quelques pas en direction du révérend, ce dernier fit signe à tout le monde de s'asseoir afin de débuter la cérémonie

Bruno: Avant que la cérémonie commence j'aimerais dire quelque chose  
Le Revérand Ferguson: Allez-y  
Bruno à Hannah: Hannah je voudrais te dire merci pour ta confiance, pour ta foie en moi, pour ton amour, pour ton amitié et pour tout un tas de choses qui me prendraient une éternité si je devais les cités toutes. Grâce à toi j'ai enfin trouvé où était place, c'est avec toi et auprès de toi dans le foyer qu'on va construire ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Hannah  
Hannah: Je t'aime aussi Bruno  
Bruno au révérend: On peut commencer  
Le Révérend Ferguson: Mesdames et messieurs nous sommes tous rassemblé en ce lieu pour célébrer l'union de Bruno Lehmann et Hannah Refrath dans les liens sacré du mariage. Bruno Lehmann voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hannah Refrath ici présente ?  
Bruno en souriant: Oui je le veux  
Le Révérend Ferguson: Et vous Hannah Refrath voulez-vous prendre pour époux Bruno Lehmann ici présent ?  
Hannah en souriant: Oui oui je le veux je le veux  
Le Révérend Ferguson: Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par dieu je vous déclare mari et femme, les alliances s'il vous plais

Suite aux dernières paroles du révérend Ferguson Adam comprit aussitôt que c'était à lui d'entrer en scène si on peut dire ça comme ça alors il s'avança en direction de son oncle Bruno et d'Hannah en tenant fermement contre lui le cousin où reposait actuellement les alliances en or du couple tout en avançant avec précaution sous le regard attendrie de ses parents et leurs sourire. Son oncle se retourna vers lui quelques secondes plus tard et il s'empara de l'alliance puis il là glissa à l'annulaire de la jeune femme tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien ce qui fit sourire cette dernière et quelques secondes plus tard elle prit à son tour l'alliance de Bruno et elle là glissa à l'annulaire de ce dernier, il souria à son tour. Adam alla s'asseoir avec le coussin vide en direction de ses parents et il s'asseya entre son père et sa mère

Le Réverend Ferguson: Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée  
Bruno: Je t'aime  
Hannah: Je t'aime

Suite à les dernières paroles du révérend Bruno posa ses mains sur la taille d'Hannah et il embrassa tendrement sa femme lui transmettant à travers se baiser tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et elle lui répondit tout aussi tendrement sous les applaudissement des invités qui se levaient en même temps des bancs, l'échange des vœux fut simple mais on ne peut plus sincère d'ailleurs ça rappela des souvenirs à David et Lisa célébré un an auparavant. Adam fit une petit grimace en mettant ses mains sur ses yeux ce qui fit rire son père, des photos du couple et des proches de ces derniers furent prises par certaines personnes et quelques minutes plus tard le couple traversa l'allée suivit par Julien accompagné de Manon et Kim de Tom, ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que la fête commença et cette dernière battait son plein avec la musique et le repas. Tous les invités s'amusaient mais c'est à ce moment là que le retardataire accompagné de sa cavalière se pointèrent, une certaine personne le leur fit remarquer

Kim: Vous avez manqué le meilleur  
Tom: Vous êtes en retard, honte à vous  
Elias: Tomas  
Tom: Elias  
Elias: Je suis navré Kim  
Kim: C'est rien, tu es pardonné à condition que tu nous présente ta cavalière  
Tom: Oui dis nous qui est cette jeune femme qui a eu pitié de toi mon frère  
Elias: Katlina  
Katlina: Et non je n'ai pas eu pitié de lui

Katlina est une belle jeune femme de vingt ans aux longs cheveux brun et aux yeux noisette qui travaille chez Spencer Davis en tant qu'assistante juridique depuis environ deux semaines mais qui a déjà fait parler d'elle dans le cabinet ce qui bien entendu n'échappa pas à Elias qui fut aussitôt intrigué par cette jeune femme qui malgré son jeune âge avait un palmarès très intéressent à son actif d'ailleurs elle avait entendu qu'il cherchait une cavalière pour l'accompagner à un mariage et donc quand il lui a demander à l'ancienne si elle acceptait d'y venir à son bras elle accepta dans la seconde, elle ne l'avouera jamais mais cet homme d'une classe incroyable et d'une personnalité hors du commun pour ce qu'elle sait de lui de là laissait pas indifférente. Katlina trouvait qu'Elias était un homme séduisant et très attirant avec ses yeux bruns ténébreux qui ferait fondre n'importe quelle femme dont elle, un petit sourire espiègle et fière se dessina sur les lèvres de la jolie brune et quelques minutes plus tard ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse où les invités dansaient après que le jeune homme l'est invité ce qui laissa Tom choqué et figer comme un piquet tandis que Kim éclata de rire, le soleil commença à laisser place à la nuit

* * *

 _ **Cinq mois plus tard …..**_

 **Berlin/L'hôpital**

Cinq mois après le mariage de Bruno et Hannah certains changements avaient eu lieu comme par exemple Kim qui emménage avec toutes ces affaires chez Tom ce qui n'a pas du tout plut à Frédéric car il estimait qu'au stade de leur relation c'était bien trop tôt, en effet ça fesait même pas un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais la jeune femme n'avait que faire que ses parents soient pour où contre car elle avait quand même emménager dans vaste et sublime demeure des Jackson. David et Lisa de leur côtés ont découvert il y a quatre mois qu'ils allaient avoir une petite fille pour leur plus grand bonheur d'ailleurs Adam était content de savoir qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur même si il aurait été autant heureux d'avoir un petit frère, il y a environ une heure la jeune futur maman a été admise à l'hôpital général au service maternité. Les contractions avaient commencés il y a une heure et demie et toujours pas de bébé en vue au plus grand désarroi de la jeune femme car la douleur était si intense qu'elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose bien que David fesait tout pour lui changer les idées, visiblement leur fille n'était pas prête à venir au monde

Pendant ce temps là dans l'entrée principal de l'hôpital alors que les médecins et les infirmières allaient et venaient dans tout les sens les Seidel accompagné de leur petit fils Adam passèrent la porte, en effet aujourd'hui le petit garçon devait passé la journée chez ses grands parents paternel comme il n'a pas école et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Frédéric reçoive un appel de David disant que Lisa était à l'hôpital sur le point d'accoucher. Bien qu'un hôpital ne soit pas un endroit pour un petit garçon Adam avait insister pour venir argumentant bien sur le fait que ça le concernant personnellement et qu'il voulait être là lorsque sa petite sœur naîtrait, Laura avait ensuite rajouter qu'il avait raison si bien que Frédéric n'avait aucune raison de refuser d'ailleurs il trouvait que son petit fils était bien trop intelligent pour son âge ce qui est on ne peut plus vrai. Sur le chemin en direction de l'hôpital général ils en avaient profiter pour prévenir les parents de Lisa, ils devaient être au courant car ce sont eux aussi les futur grands parents enfin bref alors que que Laura alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente avec Adam Frédéric alla se renseigner à l'accueil sur l'évolution de l'état de sa belle-fille tandis que les Plenske suivit par Bruno et Hannah arrivaient

Katia: Laura  
Laura: Bonjour Katia, bonjour Bernard  
Bernard: Bonjour  
Adam: Bonjour grand-mère, grand-père, oncle Bruno, tante Hannah  
Bernard: Où est Frédéric ?  
Laura: Partie demander si il y a du nouveau  
Katia: Et Adam que fait-il ici ? C'est pas un endroit pour lui  
Adam: Je voulais être la quand ma petite sœur va naître et je voulais être là pour ma maman  
Bruno: Il marque un point Katia  
Hannah: Ça pourrait durer longtemps tu sais  
Adam: C'est pas grave, je suis grand tu sais Hannah  
Hannah: Je sais  
Laura en voyant Frédéric revenir: Frédéric  
Frédéric: Bonjour tout le monde, vous avez fait vite  
Laura: Alors ?  
Frédéric: D'après l'infirmière Lisa a été admise il y a une heure  
Katia: Et où en est le travail ?  
Frédéric: Apparemment les contractions s'accélèrent mais le bébé ne semble pas décidé à venir  
Adam: Donc ma petite sœur va pas venir tout de suite  
Hannah: Je t'ai dis que ça pourrait être long  
Laura: David doit surement être avec Lisa  
Frédéric: En effet, d'après l'infirmière il n'a pas quitter la chambre depuis que Lisa a été installé  
Hannah: Je vais appelé Kim pour la mettre au courant

En effet Kim était la seule de la famille à ne pas avoir été mise au courant que Lisa était en train d'accoucher enfin pas en train si on en croit ce que l'infirmière à dit au père de David mais la jeune styliste pensait que sa meilleure amie devait être mise au courant de la situation car étant la tante ça la concerne de très près et puis elle voudrait sans doute être présente elle aussi. Hannah fit quelques pas sous le regard de Bruno et elle sortit son smartphone de la poche de sa veste et elle l'alluma puis elle alla directement dans ses contacts et elle chercha le nom de Kim qu'elle trouva en quelques secondes, elle appela sa meilleure amie la seconde d'après. Pendant ce temps là Adam regardait le petit lapin rose qu'il tenait entre ses mains qu'il avait été acheté avec son père il y a trois jours pour quand sa petite sœur naîtrait et aujourd'hui semble être le jour elle va fait son entrée dans le monde mais surtout dans leur famille cependant le petite garçon semblait inquiet, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que tout se passe bien autant pour sa maman que pour sa petite sœur

* * *

 **Berlin/Villa des Jackson**

En ce mois de novembre dans la villa spacieuse et vaste des Jackson chacun vaquait à ses occupations sauf Elias qui était soit au cabinet Spencer Davis soit au tribunal car il était apparemment en ce moment sur une affaire importante, Vanessah essayait son nouveau rouges aux ongles qu'elle avait reçut en bon cadeau avec le sourire aux lèvres tout en pensant à son week-end avec James qui n'aura pas lieu avant plusieurs jours, Ben envoyait des textos à sa petite amie du moment qui serait apparemment plus que passager selon certaines sources, Loukas lisait tranquillement un livre, Kim révisait ses cours tandis que Tom fesait des croquis sur son cahier mais il ne dessinait pas n'importe qui. En effet l'artiste avait prit pour modèle sa petite amie qui bien entendu n'en avait aucune idée même si au fond elle s'en doutait un peu vu qu'il là dessinait à longueur de temps non stop quand il ne travaillait pas sur un projet. Tout était calme et silencieux ce qui était assez rare ici mais tout à coup quelque chose brisa ce silence reposant, le téléphone de Kim. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils alors que les regards de presque toute la fratrie Jackson se posaient sur elle, elle sortit son téléphone portable 4 g de la poche de son jean et elle décrocha sans même prendre la peine de regarder qui c'était

Kim: Allo ?  
Voix féminine: Salut Kim  
Kim: Hannah ?  
Hannah: La seule et l'unique  
Kim: Tout va bien ?  
Hannah: Très bien  
Kim: Et Bruno aussi ?  
Hannah: Oui oui lui aussi  
Kim: Tu me rassure  
Hannah: C'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle  
Kim: Alors c'est pourquoi ?  
Hannah: C'est au sujet de Lisa  
Kim inquiète: Elle va bien ?  
Hannah: Très bien  
Kim: Oh non faites que ce soit pas David et Adam  
Hannah: Non non eux aussi ils vont bien  
Kim: Ouff, ça va pas de me faire des peurs pareils  
Hannah: Non je t'appelle pour te dire que Lisa est à l'hôpital sur le point d'accoucher  
Kim en se redressant: Répètes un peu  
Hannah: Elle a été admise il y a une heure mais le bébé n'est pas encore là. Nous on a été prévenue il y a peu de temps, je me suis dis que tu devrais savoir. C'est ta futur nièce après tout  
Kim: Merci Hannah  
Hannah: Y'a pas de quoi

Suite aux dernières paroles d'Hannah Kim raccrocha avec un sourire aux lèvres cependant lorsque sa meilleure amie lui avait dit qu'elle avait quelques chose à lui dire à propos de Lisa elle avait imaginer le pire ainsi que pour David et Adam cependant elle fut rassuré lorsqu'elle lui avoua que tout allait bien et qu'elle allait bientôt avoir une nièce quand bien sur le bébé se décidera à sortir ce qui selon les dires d'Hannah n'est pas du tout le cas. Kim toujours souriante rangea son portable dans la poche de sa veste et elle rangea ses affaires aussi vite que possible sous le regard étonné et intrigué de tous et plus particulièrement de celui de Tom, plus il l'observait plus il trouvait ça amusant de la voir s'activer dans tout les sens cependant il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas la raison soudaine de son empressement. Ben lui il trouvait ça super marrant

Tom: Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?  
Ben: C'est amusant, on dirait un kangourou  
Vanessah: Fermes là Ben  
Loukas: Ton langage Vanessah  
Kim: Ma belle-sœur est à l'hôpital sur le point d'accoucher  
Vanessah: Oh  
Kim: Donc faut que j'y aille  
Tom: Je t'emmène ?  
Kim: Pour ça il faudrait encore que tu décolle tes fesses de ce canapé  
Tom en se levant: Tu disais  
Ben: Mais c'est qu'elle te mène à la baguette mon frère  
Kim: Ben taie toi où je te fais bouffer ta veste que tu adore tant  
Ben: …..  
Vanessah en rigolant: Alors là bien jouer Kim

Ben qui souriait d'un air amusé jusqu'à présent perdit aussitôt son sourire suite aux dernières paroles de sa sœur mais surtout suite à ce de Kim venait de lui dire, elle avait oser lui dire de la fermer ce qu'il n'apprécie pas mais alors pas du tout d'ailleurs en guise de réponse il lui lança un regard agacé et sombre à cette dernière bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup la copine de son frère d'ailleurs ce denier rigola d'un air moqueur tout en se plaçant près de sa chérie qui était d'ailleurs en train d'attraper son sac à main tout en passant à côté de la table basse du salon sous le regard de Loukas, Vanessah et Ben tandis que Tom suivit de près sa petite amie. Ce dernier n'était pas particulièrement friand des bébés en couches culottes mais lorsqu'ils s'agit de Kim il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle même jusqu'à lui décrocher la lune si cela était possible ce qui n'est pas le cas, quelques minutes plus tard le couple quitta la villa tout en fesant claquer la porte derrière eux et ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la voiture du jeune homme dans laquelle ils montèrent la seconde suivante avant de quitter la propriété et de prendre la direction de l'hôpital général de Berlin

* * *

 **Berlin/L'hôpital**

De retour à l'hôpital avec Hannah qui venait juste de raccrocher suite à son appel avec Kim et elle rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste tout en se se dirigeant vers Bruno qui apparemment essayait de distraire Adam qui était particulièrement impatient et excité comme une puce, pendant ce temps là dans la chambre de Lisa l'état de la jeune femme avait évolué de manière plutôt positif car elle était à présent en plein travail d'ailleurs deux sages femmes étaient réunit autour d'elle ainsi que la gynécologue, apparemment le bébé était plus que prêt à sortir désormais. Le docteur ainsi que les sages femmes disaient à la jeune futur maman de pousser très fort à la prochaine contraction tandis que cette dernière serrait fort la main de son mari alors que ce dernier épongeait doucement le front en sueur de sa femme qui souffrait le martyr malgré la péridurale donné par le gynécologue quelques minutes avant que le travail ne commence, Lisa poussa une dernière poussée de toutes ses forces si bien qu'elle eu l'impression que dans le même temps elle avait broyer la main de David mais ce dernier s'en fichait et il lui souriait tendrement et amoureusement à la fois

Quelques secondes plus tard des hurlements où plutôt des cris de bébé envahissèrent la pièce ce qui fit sourire le couple tandis que le docteur coupait le cordon ombilical du bébé qui pleurait à pleins poumons en agitant ses petits bras et ses petits pieds dans tout les sens, les yeux de David et Lisa brillaient comme un sapin de Noël de fierté et d'adoration en regardant cette petite fille qui est là leur et qu'ils attendaient depuis près de six mois. Le couple était incapable de lâcher des yeux leur enfant des yeux mais quelques secondes plus tard la sage femme disparut avec la petite fille qui était envelopper dans une serviette moelleuse en coton, la jeune femme fit faire la toilette au bébé et elle lui prodigua les premiers soins comme elle l'avait fait mainte et mainte fois depuis toutes ces années. La sage femme mesura la taille de l'enfant et elle prit son poids puis elle nota le poids et la taille du nourrisson sur la feuille où il manquait d'ailleurs le prénom de la fillette

Quelques instants plus tard qui fut interminable pour David et Lisa le couple vit la sage femme rentré dans la chambre avec leur enfant envelopper dans une couverture rose alors que dessous elle portait un pyjama et un bonnet de la même couleur, pendant ce temps là le docteur était aller prévenir les familles respectives du couple qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente tandis que dans la chambre la sage femme déposa la petite fille dans les bras de Lisa qui était émerveillée et qui rayonnait littéralement de bonheur en admirant la si jolie petite frimousse de son enfant. David quand à lui caressait doucement la petite main potelé de sa fille qui dépassait de la couverture tout en souriant, il admirait ce petit être qui était si parfait à ses yeux et pour qui il déplacerait des montagnes si il le fallait autant que pour Adam et Lisa

Lisa: Bonjour toi, ce que tu es belle  
David: Elle te ressemble  
Lisa: Moi je trouve qu'elle a tes yeux

En effet la petite fille avait les yeux d'un brun profond identique à ceux de son père mais elle avait les cheveux châtain clair et si fin qu'on les voyait à peine d'ailleurs ils étaient dissimuler sous le bonnet de la petite, Lisa déposa un tendre et doux baiser sur le front de sa fille alors que la sage femme quitta la chambre laissant la petite famille en toute intimité et la jeune maman déposa doucement la petite dans les bras de son mari, c'est donc avec appréhension et pour la première fois que David tenait son enfant dans ses bras tout en là fixant avec adoration et amour. Ce petit ange sa femme et lui l'avaient attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience ces derniers mois et maintenant qu'elle est enfin là ils ne se sont jamais sentit aussi heureux du moins pas depuis l'adoption d'Adam, le jeune homme souria tout en admirant sa fille avec des yeux qui brillaient comme un sapin sous le regard émue de Lisa qui avait sous ses yeux le plus beau spectacle au monde, celle d'un papa et son bébé. David lança un regard à sa femme car tout au long de ces dernier mois aucun d'eux n'ont été capable de se mettre d'accord sur un prénom pour leur fille

David: Comment on va l'appeler ?  
Lisa: Bonne question  
David: Il va bien falloir lui trouver un prénom, bébé Seidel c'est pas top  
Lisa en souriant: Quel prénoms avait-tu en tête ?  
David: Maddaléna  
Lisa: Attend c'est l'île où on était lors de notre nuit de noce ?  
David: Oui mais si ça te plais pas …..  
Lisa: J'aime beaucoup  
David: On pourrait l'appeler Léna  
Lisa: Va pour Léna  
David: Je me disais aussi qu'on pourrait lui donner en second et troisième prénoms les prénoms de nos mères  
Lisa: Très bonne idée

L'île Maddaléna est une commune de la province d'Olbia-Tempio en Sardaigne (Italie), elle est également est un archipel de sept îles principales (La Maddalena proprement dite, Caprera, Santo Stefano, Spargi, Budelli, Santa Maria, Razzoli) et d'autres îlots mineurs. La Maddalena se trouve dans la région historique de Gallura cependant c'est surtout sur cette île que David et Lisa ont vécu leur nuit de noce ce qui a une signification très importante pour le couple car c'est sur cette île qu'ils ont vécu leur tout premiers instants de couple marié, un endroit qu'ils ne sont pas prêt d'oublier particulièrement si leur fille porte comme prénom usuel le nom de cette île même si au final tout le monde l'appellera Léna. La petite fille bien calé aux creux des bras de son père émit un petit bâillement en entrouvrant ses lèvres fines pour les refermer la seconde suivante et elle bougea ses tout petits doigts ce qui fit sourire le couple, quelques minutes plus tard les familles respectives de David et Lisa entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme afin de faire la connaissance de la petite merveille mais le premier à pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras fut bien entendu Adam. Le petit garçon s'installa confortablement au fond d'un fauteuil avant que son papa ne lui dépose délicatement sa petite sœur dans les bras, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il lui souria cependant il ignorait encore comme elle s'appelait ce qui l'intrigua énormément

Kim: Félicitation David  
Tom: Oui félicitations à vous deux  
David: Merci  
Bruno: Elle est magnifique, vous avez fait du bon boulot  
Lisa: Merci Bruno  
Hannah: Oh ce qu'elle belle  
Frédéric: Je confirme  
Bernard: Ma petite puce a eu une petite puce  
Adam: Comment elle s'appelle ?  
Lisa: Maddaléna  
David: Mais nous l'appelons Léna  
Adam: Bonjour Léna moi c'est Adam et je suis ton grand frère, je vais t'adorer toi  
Kim: Ça vient d'où sans vouloir jouer les curieuses ?  
David: C'est l'île où on a passé notre nuit de noce, on a adoré cet endroit  
Lisa: En réalité son nom complet c'est Léna Laura Katia Seidel

Katia et Laura sourièrent à David et Lisa car elles étaient très touchées qu'ils aient donner à leurs fille leur prénom comme second et troisième prénoms tandis qu'Adam embrassa tendrement le front de sa petite sœur qui gazouilla en remuant ses petits bras, quelques minutes plus tard la petite Léna passa entre les bras de Kim, Frédéric, Laura, Bernard, Katia, Bruno, Hannah et même Tom eut le droit de prendre la petite dans ses bras ce qui ne laissa pas insensible le jeune homme d'ailleurs ça l'étonnait beaucoup car il ne s'attendait à ce que ça lui fasse ressentir ça d'ailleurs c'est pas comme si il n'avait jamais porté de bébé dans ses bras. En effet quand Vanessah et Ben sont nez il les a porté ainsi que Loukas quelques années plus tard, enfin bref quelques minutes plus tard Tom redonna la petite Léna à sa maman sous le sourire attendrie de Kim qui avait bien remarqué qu'avoir sa nièce dans ses bas avait chambouler son petit ami

* * *

 _ **Quatre jours plus tard …...**_

 **Berlin/Villa de David et Lisa**

Quatre jours c'étaient écoulé depuis la naissance de la petite Léna Laura Katia Seidel et d'ailleurs la petite famille n'avait pu rentrer chez eux que quatre jours plus tard cependant ça avait laisser suffisamment de temps à David de vérifier qu'ils avaient tout pour la petite car bien qu'ils avaient tout sous la main un oublie ça arrive. Après la visite de la famille ils avaient eut le droit aux amis et Julien était tombé en admiration devant la petite dont il sera le parrain dans quelques moins car le couple avait prévu de baptiser leur fille dans trois mois enfin bref Hugo aussi était tombé en admiration et en amour devant la petite merveille lui qu'on ne voyait jamais en compagnie d'enfant cependant ce bébé n'est pas n'importe quel bambin, c'est la fille de David et Lisa et ça fait une énorme différence. Maintenant de retour à la maison la routine avait reprit son cours et tout tournait à présent autour de leurs deux enfants, Adam et Léna. En parlant des jeunes parents ils étaient dans le salon de leur villa avec leur fils avachit sur le ventre par terre sur le sol en train de faire du coloriage sur son cahier de coloriage tandis que leur fille dormait tranquillement dans son landau installé près du canapé dans lequel David et Lisa étaient confortablement installé, le sourire aux lèvres car ils étaient heureux comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été de leur existence. La jeune femme posa sa tête contre le torse de son mari tandis que ce dernier resserrait son étreinte autour de la taille de sa femme, les flammes du feu de la cheminée dansaient en harmonie

* * *

 **Fin. J'espère que cet OS vous a plus, gros bisous et à bientôt**


End file.
